Epiphany
by sugantea
Summary: suatu saat, kamu akan merasa bahwa kamu pernah salah. jahat. egois. buruknya lagi, melukai seseorang yang sebetulnya sangat penting untukmu. jimin akan memberitahu, bagaimana dia berusaha memperbaiki apa yang telah ia rusak dari taehyung. [minv] [jimin x taehyung] top!jm dan bot!tae
1. Chapter 1

Seiring waktu berjalan, Taehyung mengerti cara menjaga penampilan. Berkaca dari dirinya di masa lalu yang sangat amburadul, dia mulai merawat tubuh dan wajahnya. Walau kata orang penampilan luar bukan hal penting, rasanya orang akan tetap melihat muka ketimbang mau mengenal lebih dalam.

Ah, orang hanya bisa sok menggurui.

Ibunya sering bilang kalau Taehyung punya wajah yang bagus. Tampan dan cantik. Dia bilang nanti kalau sudah dewasa pasti makin cakep. Awalnya Taehyung tidak percaya, karena dia agak tidak percaya diri dengan wajahnya. Dulu. Tapi sekarang dia agak senang ketika bercermin dan mendengar orang puja-puja wajahnya.

Terima kasih, beauty vlogger!

Dan Kim Seokjin, abangnya yang pandai merawat wajah.

Sekarang dia sudah kuliah. Baru menetas jadi mahasiswa. Susah payah dia belajar sampai larut hanya untuk masuk jurusan seni lukis. Entah apa kata teman-teman SMPnya kalau sampai satu kampus. Karena sebetulnya, gambarannya tidak terlalu bagus. Tapi dia senang melukis.

Modal nekat saja.

"Kim Tae!"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, berlari kecil hampiri kawannya. "Apa aku terlambat?"

"Hah? Tidak juga, sih. Aku lapar, makan dulu yuk."

"Loh tapi kelasnya?"

"Punya hape tuh dipakai. Kelas diundur jam satu nanti."

Taehyung lantas mengecek grup chat dan mendesah lesu. Hari ini kelas Ibu Kang, dan ia sangat menantikan ini tapi tidak apa. Toh hanya diundur. Jadi dia pasrah ketika lengannya ditarik untuk menemani anak ini makan sesuatu di kantin.

"Mau apa?"

Dia sudah sarapan di kos, "Teh susu aja."

"As always."

"Sudah tahu masih tanya!" Taehyung mendengus kesal, biarkan lelaki itu pergi memesan sementara dia main ponsel. Membuka Devian Art dan sibuk mengagumi mahakarya pelukis hebat favoritnya. Ada karya baru dari Soft Pudding dan Taehyung menjerit sembari memberi komentar dan menyimpan gambarnya.

Selain jago gambar, Soft Pudding sangat ramah. Dia punya banyak akun media sosial dan begitu ramah dengan penggemarnya. Senang membalas komentar dan lemparkan gurauan lucu. Taehyung tidak pernah melihat wajahnya, karena dia memang tak berikan satu pun identitas aslinya. Bahkan e-mailnya hanya sebuah formalitas.

Keren dan misterius, Taehyung suka sekali.

"Nih."

Taehyung mendongak, "Makasih, Kook."

"Hmmm."

"Badmood?"

"Kelihatan jelas?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Walau kita baru beberapa bulan saling kenal, tapi kamu adalah orang yang transparan. Sangat jelas bagiku untuk melihat ekspresi hatimu." Ia mengusap kepala teman kampusnya itu. "Kalau bisa melegakan, cerita saja tidak apa."

"Sudah dengar kalau aku sayang kamu?"

Taehyung tertawa, "Iya, iya, makasih. Aku siap dengar curhatmu, kok."

"Gak ada yang spesial, sih."

"Cerita aja gak apa-apa. Aku bisa jaga rahasia, kok."

"Itu..." Jungkook menggigit bibirnya dalam. Melirik Taehyung, ragu untuk menceritakan hal paling memalukan ini. harusnya dia mendengarkan Yoongi hyung untuk belajar melatih eskpresi wajah. Mengesalkan bagaimana Taehyung selalu tahu isi kepalanya. "Spreiku basah,"

Taehyung mengerutkan alis, "Terus..?"

"M-Masa aku harus ceritakan detil, sih?"

"Ya, terserah. Aku kan hanya pendengar."

Diam-diam Taehyung menahan tawa. Eskpresi bingung dan ragu dari muka Jungkook itu sangat lucu dan menghibur. Dia tahu kalau lelaki ini masih sangat-sangat polos, bukan hal mengejutkan kalau ia mendengarnya bicarakan hal sepele seperti remaja baru pubertas.

Jungkook menautkan jemarinya resah, "Aku...,, mimpi basah."

"Mmmm, oke?"

"Iiiih! Aku 'kan kesal!"

"Kenapa kesal? Laki-laki mimpi basah itu kan normal. Kamu sudah 18 tahun."

Bibir tipis Jungkook merengut, "Itu sprei kesayanganku dan baru di laundry! Ah, mengesalkan. Belum ada 12 jam aku memakainya dan harus kucuci lagi karena basah! Menyebalkaaan!"

Taehyung senyum geli. Tuh, 'kan. Jungkook itu masih polos.

* * *

 _ **Epiphany**_

 _ **[noun. A moment when you suddenly feel that you understand, or suddenly become conscious of, something that is very important to you.]**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **[Dan aku baru sadar bahwa aku pernah menyia-nyiakanmu]**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin.**_

* * *

Kelasnya berakhir jam 3 sore, dan Jungkook berkata ingin main ke kos Taehyung dan makan malam bersama. Katanya, Ibu dan Ayahnya sedang keluar kota untuk datang ke pernikahan teman lama dan Kakaknya juga menginap di rumah pacarnya. Jadi lebih baik pergi bersama Taehyung ketimbang sendirian seperti keong.

Mereka berjalan ke luar gerbang karena keduanya tidak punya kendaraan pribadi. Jungkook biasa diantar abangnya dengan mobil dan Taehyung memang biasa naik bus karena dia anak kosan. Kadang dipinjami sepeda sama Bapak Kos.

"Maaf ya harus capek jalan kaki,"

"Apaan, sih. Santai lah. Cowok kuat kayak aku sih biasa,"

"Ya ya. lihat ototmu itu!" Taehyung meninju lengan Jungkook. "Kubilang jangan gulung lengan bajumu seperti itu! Melihat tanganmu membuatku takut! Mengerikan,"

Jungkook tersenyum geli, "Aku selalu ngajak kamu ke gym."

"Malas."

"Heeeu, lihat itu perut buncit."

"Diam kamu!"

Jungkook tertawa kecil. Taehyung sangat galak walau wajahnya manis. Apalagi kalau disinggung soal badannya yang kurus tapi punya baby tummy. Fat belly yang menurut Taehyung sangat menggelikan. Itulah mengapa dia selalu pakai baju oversized untuk menutupi perut memalukannya.

Mereka sedang melewati lahan parkir dan memang suasana sedang ramai saat itu. Kebanyakan kelas memang selesai jam 3 sore jadi banyak orang sudah pulang dan sibuk keluarkan motor atau mobilnya. Disaat seperti itu, Taehyung tertabrak motor yang sepertinya kehilangan kendali untuk menancap gas.

Jungkook si tubuh besar hanya terhuyung dan kaget melihat Taehyung jatuh tersungkur. Dia membantu temannya bangun dan menatapnya khawatir, "Ada yang luka?"

"Entahlah, mungkin tidak."

"Eumm, maaf?"

Keduanya mendongak sejenak, kemudian Jungkook membawa Taehyung berdiri dan menepuk pakaiannya yang kotor oleh debu dan tanah. Ia menatap kesal pada orang yang menabrak temannya dan mendengus, "Lihat orang jalan dong!"

"Ah, ya. Maaf." Orang itu menoleh ke Taehyung. "Kau luka?"

Taehyung berjengit kemudian. Ada perasaan tak nyaman mendengar suara lembut yang tegas itu. Orang di depannya pakai helm full face jadi dia tak bisa melihat mukanya. Tapi, alam bawah sadarnya berkata kalau ini adalah seseorang yang dia kenal.

Dan juga harusnya dilupakan.

Lelaki itu membuka helm dan menatapnya tajam, "Kau oke?"

Taehyung hanya diam.

Masih dengan keterkejutannya, juga bola mata yang bergetar pasrah.

"Hei sepertinya temanmu gegar otak."

"Kalau sampai iya, kau akan kutuntut!" Jungkook mengeluarkan ponsel dan memotret plat nomor motornya kemudian berujar angkuh. "Sudah kucatat! Awas kalau sampai dia benaran terluka!"

Kemudian Jungkook menarik Taehyung untuk pergi dari sana. Meski sebal, Jungkook tetap menanyakan banyak hal padanya dengan raut khawatir. Apalagi Taehyung hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong, itu membuatnya bingung. Ada apa, sih dengan dia?

Taehyung mengulum bibirnya, " _Dia_..."

* * *

Hari ini Jungkook mengajaknya pulang bersama. Ada produk parfum yang ingin dia beli dan ingin Taehyung menemaninya. Karena Taehyung memang tidak enak menolak, dia iyakan saja. Tapi dia harus menunggunya dulu, anak itu sedang mengumpulkan formulir klub fotografi.

Pada dasarnya, Jungkook sangat lamban. Akan sangat membosankan menunggunya kembali karena mungkin dia akan banyak omong saat bertemu anak klub, dia anak yang cerewet kalau bahas hobinya. Dan selama investigasi kecil-kecilannya, ia mencurigai Jungkook sedang naksir salah satu anggota. Kalau tak salah namanya... Yuju?

Lalu di sinilah Taehyung menggambar di buku sketsa selama menunggu Jungkook. Asyik sekali ia menggambar sampai tidak sadar ada orang ikut duduk di sampingnya. Awalnya memang tidak sadar, tapi ketika ia hendak mengambil penghapus, tangannya menyentuh jemari orang itu dan Taehyung terlonjak di bangkunya.

Kemudian membisu lagi.

Taehyung ingin pergi dari sini.

Namun, lelaki itu menahan lengannya. Taehyung kembali jatuh pada tatapan mata yang tajam itu. Kecil memang, tapi dia begitu jernih dan memesona. Bukan salahnya ia selalu mengagumi bola mata yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya di masa lalu.

Kenapa harus mengenangnya lagi?

Tanpa perlu diperintah, Taehyung kembali duduk. Berhadapan dengannya meski kepalanya menunduk tak berani lihat matanya. Takut semakin jatuh. Ia melepas tangannya dari genggaman kuat itu. Napasnya berat, ia menghela. "Mau apa?"

"Bertemu teman lama."

" _Yeah_..." Taehyung menciut. "Sudah ketemu, kan."

"Kalau itu soal kemarin, maaf."

"Hm?"

Lelaki itu menatapnya dalam, "Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu kemarin."

"Ah... itu, tak masalah."

"Kenapa menghindar?"

Taehyung berkedip cepat dan putuskan pandangan yang sempat ia ciptakan. Pertanyaan ini lah yang tidak ingin ia dengar. Tapi mungkin bagi orang ini, topik itulah yang menyenangkan untuk dibahas. Taehyung lekas berdiri untuk berlari dari situasi aneh ini.

Lelaki itu ikut berdiri, "Kau marah padaku?"

"T-Tidak tahu,"

"Lantas, kenapa?"

Taehyung berbalik, menatap sepatu anak lelaki itu. "Baiknya kita tidak perlu bertemu atau bicara lagi. Kau mungkin menganggap ini sepele, tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Kamu, aku, dan apa yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Susah payah aku melupakannya dan melihatmu di sini membuatku goyah, jadi.. please, aku hanya minta satu."

"Taehyung –"

"Lupakan aku, Jimin."

* * *

 _bersambung_

* * *

 ** _[a/n]_**

 _Halo! Lama tidak kembali di ffn. Terakhir di Ambition, kan yah?_

 _Season 2 ada di wattpad yah hehe. Boleh loh kalau mau mampir._

 _Dan akhirnya saya muncul lagi nih di sini! Lapak pertama saya membuka nama sebagai author ff bts hehehe. Dan as always, saya sebagai kaum minv akan kembali buat kapal ini berlayar! Saya ingin melestarikan minv yang masih begitu jarang di dunia ff haha._

 _Tebakan yuk; genrenya apa nih?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Taehyung, kamu murung terus."

Lelaki itu menoleh, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Merasa tak enak hati dengan Jungkook yang menatapnya khawatir. Ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu dia tahu, tapi Jungkook selalu berusaha ingin mengetahui banyak hal tentangnya. Taehyung menepuk bahu Jungkook ringan, " _I'm okay_. Hanya sedikit tak bisa tidur,"

"Karena tabrakan itu? Kau benar gegar otak?"

"Tidak, astaga." Taehyung ingin tertawa dengan pikiran bodoh Jungkook. "Aku begadang karena nonton anime. Jangan ungkit kejadian itu lagi, ya?"

" _Mm, okay_."

Hari ini cerah, langitnya terik dan hampir tidak berawan. Taehyung hanya memakai kaus lengan pendek dan celana jins yang tipis, serta tambahan topi bisbol untuk menghindari panas ke wajahnya. Jungkook dengan bangganya bermandikan matahari karena dia bilang ingin merubah kulitnya jadi tan.

Suasana sedang bahagianya, karena mereka berdua sedang bahas game, tiba-tiba ada cowok datang padanya dan tersenyum teduh. Dia menenteng satu kantung plastik dengan kaleng soda dan diayunkan di depan mereka. "Boleh gabung?"

"Duduk ya duduk aja." Jungkook menjawab ketus.

"Aku bawa soda, loh."

Mata bulat Jungkook melirik. Mau tapi malu. "Apa itu pepsi?"

Taehyung hampir tidak percaya Jungkook menyerah semudah itu hanya untuk sekaleng pepsi. Ia tahu kalau anak ini begitu polos dan bodoh, tapi dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu orang ini. Park Jimin. Lelaki yang sangat sangat ia hindari dan malah sengaja datang seperti kecoa.

Bahkan ia melotot begitu Jungkook menerima pepsi dengan binar mata senang dan mulai tertawa pada Jimin. Taehyung mendengus pasrah dan masih diam di tempatnya. Berusaha pusatkan pikiran seolah tidak ada Jimin di sana. Yang sialnya, malah sengaja orang brengsek itu tempelkan kaleng soda dingin ke pipinya.

"Aku tidak mau,"

Jimin menyeringai kecil, "Soda cocok dengan cuaca panas."

"Sedang tak ingin."

"Kenapa, Tae? Bukannya kamu suka coca cola?"

 _Jungkook sialan!_ Batin Taehyung nelangsa. Kenapa Jungkook harus bersikap polos di depan Jimin? sekarang dia sangat kesal harus berada di tengah-tengah. Diapit tubuh besar Jungkook dan aura dominasi dari Jimin. Taehyung merasa begitu kerdil.

Tangan Taehyung digenggam untuk paksa menerima kaleng soda. Jimin tersenyum kalem dan jantung Taehyung nyaris berhenti berdetak. Sakit. Bodoh sekali dia masih merasakan debaran gila pada lelaki ini, harusnya ia ludahi saja Park Jimin. tapi Taehyung malah diam dan biarkan kulit mereka bersentuhan.

Intens, dan buat Taehyung berdesir.

Selanjutnya ia hanya menggenggam kaleng sodanya. Tak berminat membuka untuk diminum beringas seperti Jungkook. Pandangannya dialihkan, ketimbang harus terlihat lemah di hadapan Park Jimin. Jemarinya bertaut gelisah dan ia ingin pergi dari sini.

Jungkook sendawa kecil, "Trims."

"Aku Jimin Park,"

"Ya, aku Jungkook Jeon." Ia menepuk bahu kurus Taehyung. "Ini temanku, Taehyung Kim. Orangnya pemalu dan pendiam. Tapi, kalau sudah lama kenal dia akan cerewet dan manja. Kuharap kau akan betah menghadapinya sewaktu-waktu."

Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Oke."

"Kook, aku mau pulang."

"Eh? Katanya mau main ke rumahku?"

"Lain kali saja," Taehyung merapikan barangnya dan berdiri.

Secepat itu pula Jimin menahan lengannya hingga ia batal beranjak dari sana. Taehyung menghela kesal. Ia tak mengerti kenapa pria ini senang menyusahkannya. "Kuantar, ya."

"Gak perlu."

"Aku sudah selesai kelas, tak keberatan."

"Aku yang keberatan. Tolong lepaskan tanganmu,"

Jungkook mengernyit bingung. Ada apa dengan dua orang ini? otak kecil Jungkook berkata kalau sepertinya terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka. Entah apa. Tapi pasti, Taehyung tidak menyukai Jimin karena itu jelas dari bagaimana ia perlakukan Jimin. jungkook tak mengerti, tapi ia hanya bersuara diantara perdebatan mereka. "Gak apa-apa, Tae. Bisa hemat ongkos juga, kan?"

"Aku masih punya banyak, dan bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Aku tetap akan antar kamu,"

Jungkook berceletuk, "Kalian saling kenal, ya? sedang bertengkar?"

"Tidak!"

Taehyung menjerit kesal. Ia menatap tajam pada Jimin kemudian mendengus, "Terserah. Aku akan pulang karena rasanya kepalaku sakit. Kuhubungi nanti malam, Kook-ah."

* * *

 ** _Epiphany_**

 ** _[Dan aku baru sadar aku sudah menyia-nyiakanmu]_**

 ** _Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung_**

* * *

Meski dengan sedikit paksaan, Taehyung sudah dibonceng Jimin. Dengan syarat, Jimin tidak bisa mengajak Taehyung bicara apa pun. Walau cowok itu banyak melanggar, dan Taehyung tetap tidak peduli. Dia mendiamkan Jimin apa pun bahasan yang diangkat.

Mereka sampai di kosan Taehyung. "Trims."

"Sama-sama." Jimin menerima helm dari Taehyung. "Sepertinya kos-mu sempit. Apa kamu nyaman tinggal di sini?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu itu."

"Aku hanya bertanya,"

"Belajarlah memilah apa yang penting untuk ditanya."

Jimin menahan lengan kurus Taehyung lagi. Dia tersenyum santai begitu Taehyung melotot siap akan marah karena terus mengganggunya. Betapa Jimin merindukan pelototan lucu itu dan suaranya saat mengomel. Jimin nyengir, "Aku mau mampir."

"Pergilah sekarang!"

"Aku kebelet pup nih, sudah gak tahan."

"Kau pikir aku percaya?!"

Jimin turun dari motornya dan pegang perutnya, "Please, Taehyung. Aku serius, aku makan pedas sekali siang ini dan efeknya sudah bekerja. Kumohonnn, rumahku jauh dari sini."

Untuk kesekian kali, Taehyung merutuki kebodohannya.

Karena selalu jatuh untuk pria ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meski Taehyung sangat galak dan jutek saat ini, Jimin tetap senang karena lelaki itu tetap punya belas kasihan padanya. Dia memang memasang wajah garang, tapi lihatlah bagaimana dia begitu cekatan menyiapkan makanan di dapur. Jimin melenggang kelewat santai dan tersenyum lebar untuknya. "Aku tak ingat kamu pandai masak,"

"Hidup mandiri, semuanya harus bisa."

"Uhmm, mari kita coba masakanmu."

Dia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari Taehyung. Jimin memilih untuk tak peduli. Ia tetap duduk di meja dengan wajah tergiur. Kelihatannya dia pandai memasak, melihat makan malam yang dibuatnya sungguh menggugah selera makan. Dia tak peduli soal Taehyung merengut sebal di seberangnya dan mengambil nasi. "Setelah ini, langsung pulang!"

"Iyaaa,"

Taehyung diam saja ketika Jimin bilang, "Selamat makan."

Keduanya diam saja. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Apalagi Taehyung, yang sibuk bingung nyaris tak percaya dengan situasi yang menjebaknya saat ini. Sekarang ada Park Jimin di hadapannya, makan masakannya dengan lahap dan senyum mengembang. Jujur saja, dia terlihat begitu menawan walau sedang belepotan saus dan nasi.

Meski marah menggerayangi benaknya, Taehyung bukan orang bodoh yang bisa bilang kalau Jimin itu jelek. Dia tampan, maskulin, dan memesona. Hingga rasanya ia tercekik bahkan untuk ditatap dalam-dalam. Sangat menjerat hingga Taehyung tak mampu untuk melawan.

Dalam hati terkecilnya, Taehyung merasa sedikit senang.

Jimin melihat Taehyung, "Kenapa kau memberiku makan?"

"Hanya,"

Lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab. Sebagian besar merasa kaget Jimin menanyakan itu. Baru terlintas di pikirannya. Benar; kenapa? Bahkan dia tak tahu atau mungkin tidak sadar sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Jimin. Dia tidak tahu, rasanya waktu berlalu sangat singkat sampai tiba-tiba semua makanan sudah ada di depan meja untuk disuguhkan.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih."

"Mhm,"

"Masakanmu sangat enak."

Taehyung mengerjapkan mata cepat. Seperti itu akan membantunya menyapu bersih pikiran aneh dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana dia bisa merasa senang karena pujian itu? Jungkook berkali-kali mengatakannya dan Taehyung tidak sebahagia ini. tidak adil. Taehyung harus mengusir sumber kebodohannya cepat atau lambat.

Dia bangkit untuk membereskan piring-piring. Jimin juga berdiri mengekorinya ke dapur. Lelaki itu hendak mencuci piring dan Jimin menawarkan untuk membantu. Tapi Taehyung tidak ingin dicampuri urusannya. Akhirnya Jimin pergi ketimbang merusuhinya.

Kurang lebih 15 menit, Taehyung menunggui Jimin mengikat tali sepatunya. Bersiap mendorongnya pergi jika lelaki ini terus mengganggunya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan ingin cepat tidur. Keberadaan Jimin hanya memperburuk keadaan.

Jimin berdiri dan tersenyum, "Aku pulang."

Bukan jawaban, hanya anggukan kecil.

"Terima kasih makanannya."

Taehyung mengangguk lagi.

Jimin berbalik untuk pergi dari kosan Taehyung. sudah diambang pintu dan menekan kenop, tetapi dia berhenti sejenak. Untuk kemudian berbalik dan menerjang Taehyung dengan satu pelukan erat. Dekapan yang hangat dan menyesakkan. Seakan Jimin takut apabila ia mengendurkannya barang sedetik, ia bisa kehilangan orang ini.

"A-Apaan, sih!"

 _"Maafkan aku,"_

Suara berat itu menonjok dada Taehyung. Seketika menjadikan Taehyung bungkam dan terpaku. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain diam. Mengepalkan tangan untuk menahannya balas pelukan menyesakkan ini. Taehyung begitu gatal ingin menyentuh punggungnya tetapi mati-matian ia tahan sebelum ia menyesali keputusannya.

Biarkan saja.

Kali ini saja, biarkan Jimin begini.

* * *

"Sebentar, Tae."

Keduanya berhenti. Taehyung diam perhatikan Jungkook yang membuka ponselnya yang berdering. Ia bisa lihat dahinya berkerut dan bibir yang maju karena membaca pesan masuk. Taehyung bertanya dengan mata selesai Jungkook membalas pesan. "Maaf, Tae."

"Kenapa?"

"Abangku masuk IGD karena pingsan," ia mengepalkan tangan dan merasa bersalah. "Pacarnya menghubungiku dan kurasa aku harus ke sana. Aku tak bisa temani kamu beli buku,"

"Astaga, ya sudah. Aku temani, ya?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Jangan! Gak usah. Malah repotin kamu. Kamu beli buku aja, nanti kalau masih mau jalan-jalan aku nyusul, ya!" ia menepuk bahu Taehyung yang berontak dan berkata ingin temani dia saja. Kepalanya mencari jawaban yang pas dan kebetulan ia melihat Jimin sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Tangannya melambai heboh, "Jimin-ssi!"

" _Fuck_ ," Taehyung diam-diam menggerutu.

"Kenapa?"

Jungkook merangkul Taehyung, "Kalau kau tidak sibuk, tolong temani Taehyung ke toko buku? Aku batal dengannya karena harus ke IGD, Abangku pingsan."

"Ah, tidak, tidak perlu. Itu bisa ditunda."

"Kenapa? Aku luang kok," Jimin tersenyum pada Taehyung. "Mau ke toko buku, kuantar. Aku juga baru terpikir ingin beli alat tulis, sekalian saja."

Taehyung menggeleng kecil, "T-Tidak usah."

"Aku ini baik, tidak berusaha menculik atau mencopet. Kenapa kamu takut sekali pergi denganku? Tidak usah malu," Jimin berujar tenang sementara Taehyung sudah nyaris mengubur dirinya sendiri di dalam tanah. Dia begitu sebal dengan tingkah tengil Jimin dan segala akting yang dia buat di depan Jungkook. "Ayo, gak apa-apa."

"Eeeehh?!"

Bahkan Jungkook ikut melotot dengan tingkah Jimin yang langsung menggandeng tangan Taehyung dan berjalan menjauh. Dari apa yang dia tahu, Taehyung memang ramah tetapi tidak suka dengan skinship seperti itu dengan orang baru. Sentuhan apa pun bahkan hanya tepukan di bahu, Taehyung biasanya akan menatap garang atau langsung tonjok.

Tetapi kenapa Taehyung hanya memekik tertahan, ketika Jimin menggandeng tangannya? Ini membuatnya sedikit curiga, karena walau Taehyung galak dan tidak begitu suka interaksi dengan orang baru, diam yang dilakukannya saat ada Jimin berbeda. Bukan diam jutek atau cuek. Terlihat seperti dia menahan sesuatu; mungkin marah, kesal, sedih, dan debaran.

Padahal dia hampir lupa kalau dia melihat Taehyung merona tiap melihat Jimin. karena ini, dia jadi teringat lagi. Apa mereka saling kenal sebelum ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan! Jangan ditarik!"

Jimin berhenti, karena mereka sudah sampai di parkiran. Ia biarkan Taehyung menarik tangannya sendiri. Taehyung mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang agak merah, wajahnya merengut, dan dahinya berkerut kesal. Jimin merasa bersalah dan berujar, "Maaf. Sakit, ya?"

"Baru dengar, ha?"

"Maaf," Jimin memberikannya helm. "Ini. Kamu mau ke toko buku dimana?"

 _"Green Woods."_

Jimin mengangguk dan menyalakan motor. Terasa begitu lama ketika menunggu Taehyung naik ke boncengan. Setelah ia pastikan Taehyung duduk nyaman, ia menjalankan motornya untuk ke toko buku. Padahal ia berharap kalau cowok ini bakal memeluk badannya selama di jalan. Dia sudah berkendara nyaris 100km/jam dan Taehyung tetap memasang wajah datar! Dia terlihat begitu handal menjaga keseimbangan.

Begitu sampai, bahkan Taehyung hanya diam menaruh helm dan langsung masuk. Tak peduli pada Jimin yang belum selesai merapikan rambut. Bibir Jimin merengut. Diantara sekian perubahan Taehyung, sikap cuek ini membuatnya kesal.

Alasan membeli alat tulis itu hanya ucapan spontan. Jimin masih punya banyak pulpen dan pensil dalam tasnya. Dia hanya tak ingin membuat kesempatannya bersama Taehyung. Jadi dia mengikuti kemana pun Taehyung pergi. Meskipun diam-diam. Jimin tidak ingin ambil resiko Taehyung meneriakinya dan buat orang-orang menghakimi.

Bibirnya terangkat kecil. Dia merasa gemas pada wajah Taehyung yang begitu serius memilih buku-buku di rak. Wajahnya mengerut bingung, dan itu sangat lucu. Jimin menggigit lidahnya menahan jerit. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk membidiknya dalam sebuah potret. Jimin tersenyum lebih lebar melihat hasilnya. Bahkan saat merengut pun, Taehyung tetap terlihat menggemaskan.

Ini satu-satunya hal yang tak berubah darinya.

"Sudah belum kamu?"

"E-Ehh?!" Jimin terjungkal kaget. Tiba-tiba Taehyung ada di depannya. "E-Euh, ya, aku hanya ingin beli pulpen ini. Kamu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah bayar."

"Loh kok?"

"Kenapa? Salah sendiri dicariin hilang kemana."

"Bukan, harusnya aku bayarin."

Dahi Taehyung mengerut, "Kenapa harus? Aku bahkan tidak minta diantar ke sini dan kenapa kau berpikir untuk membayar buku yang kubeli? Kalau kasihan, itu tak perlu. Aku punya uang untuk beli buku. Mending sumbangin ke panti asuhan atau kemana,"

"Aku hanya ingin,"

"Tidak perlu."

Jimin mengangguk kaku, "Baiklah... sekarang mau kemana? Makan?"

"Aku tidak sedang berkencan. Mau pulang,"

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Kita makan dulu baru pulang."

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau ribut sekali. Tahu begini aku pergi sendiri,"

Jimin menahan lengan Taehyung yang hendak berbalik pergi. Wajahnya terlihat menahan kesal tapi ia berusaha terlihat lembut untuk Taehyung. ia mengelus kulit lengan Taehyung dengan lembut dan menatapnya sabar, "Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan saja. Maaf aku gunakan kesempatan ini dan membuatmu kesal."

Sekali lagi, Taehyung merasa kaget.

Ucapan itu terdengar familiar... dan Taehyung merasa malu.

"Dan aku juga ingin membalas makan malammu, boleh 'kan?"

"Terserah."

"Baiklah," Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana dengan Udon?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung sampai di kosan sekitar jam 10 malam. Sudah gelap dan anginnya terasa begitu dingin. Ia turun dari motor Jimin mengembalikan helmnya. Ia menatap Jimin malu-malu karena ia ragu sekali untuk mengajaknya bicara. Tapi Jimin menunggu dengan sabar, seolah dia tahu kalau Taehyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan ia tak lantas pulang begitu saja.

Akhirnya ia membuka mulut, "Makasih... untuk hari ini."

"Sama-sama," Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Kamu senang?"

Jari-jari kakinya menekuk geli. Taehyung mengerut di tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa bisa ia cegah, wajahnya terasa hangat dan mungkin memerah. Bibirnya dikulum selagi ia mengangguk untuk pertanyaan Jimin barusan. Tidak mampu menjawab dengan kata-kata.

Di hadapannya, Jimin tersenyum gemas. "Hutangku lunas, kan?"

"Um?"

"Dulu aku janji akan mengajakmu makan udon."

Seketika kenangan itu mampir. Membuat Taehyung bergidik. Ia merasa sedih tiba-tiba. Taehyung ingat momen dimana ia pernah menjadi orang menyebalkan untuk Jimin karena sebuah udon. Dia pernah memintanya makan udon bersama tapi Jimin hanya janji-janji saja. Sekarang dia tak lagi merasa senang.

Ternyata, hanya bayar hutang. _Apa yang mau diharapkan?_

"P-Pulanglah,"

Jimin bingung dengan perubahan wajah Taehyung, ingin bertanya tapi takut. Akhirnya ia mengangguk dan menyalakan motornya. Sebelum pergi, ia meminta Taehyung mendekat padanya. Tadinya ia pikir Taehyung akan berontak, tapi dia menurut dan mendekat. Maka, Jimin berani untuk meraih sisi wajahnya dan mencium pipi kanannya dalam.

Sementara Taehyung sangat terkejut. Bukan kemauannya kalau sekujur tubuhnya lemas seperti jeli. Bukan dalam kendalinya. Taehyung bahkan tak mengerti kenapa ia tak mampu untuk menyudahi ciuman dari Jimin. Kepalanya penuh dengan sinyal bahaya. Dalam benaknya ia menyumpahi Jimin yang bertindak kurang ajar, tapi ia sama sekali tak dapat gerakkan tubuhnya.

Akhirnya Jimin yang menyudahi, "Selamat malam."

Hanya sebuah senyuman kecil, dan Taehyung kembali gila. Bahkan sampai Jimin tak terlihat lagi, ia masih bergeming. Terdiam di tempatnya berusaha mencerna kejadian konyol yang dialaminya barusan. Jemari panjangnya menyentuh pipinya sendiri, menekan sisa ciuman Jimin yang terasa begitu membekas sampai ke tulang-tulang.

* * *

Tidak biasanya Jungkook murung dan diam. Kecuali jika dia ada masalah pencernaan atau galau karena melewatkan siaran Music Bank untuk melihat Apink. Dan sekarang, Taehyung melihat Jungkook hanya mengaduk jajjangmyeonnya, tanpa minat makan. Bibirnya merengut tipis dan matanya terlihat kosong. Anak ini melamun, entah apa.

Sebagai teman baik, Taehyung mengelus kepala Jungkook. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa,"

"Apa Wonwoo hyung sakit parah?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Dia hanya kelelahan. Suka lupa makan walau dia sibuk. Dia ikut klub pecinta alam tanpa siapa pun tahu kecuali pacarnya. Untung saja dia belum betulan naik gunung. Tapi dia sudah istirahat di rumah."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Mukamu," ia mencubit ringan pipi Jungkook dan memainkan bibir tipis anak itu. "Kamu itu cute kalau merengut, tapi tidak dengan wajah murung ini. ayo cerita, ada apa? Apink belum comeback jadi tidak mungkin karena mereka. Kamu lagi diare? Mau kubelikan obat?"

Mata Jungkook berputar malas, "Kamu cerewet banget, sih."

"Ya makanya bilang kamu kenapa."

"Tae,"

"Ya?"

"Kamu dan Jimin..." Jungkook menjilat bibir, "Ada hubungan apa?"

Taehyung mengerjapkan mata lambat. Tidak terpikir kenapa Jungkook menanyakan hal itu. Dari sekian banyak hal, kenapa harus Jimin yang dibahas? Lagipula ia tidak tahu Jungkook menjadi aneh karena memikirkan itu. Selebihnya, ia merasa tidak nyaman membicarakan topik ini meski itu dengan Jungkook.

Dia ingin membuang semuanya, tapi jadi kacau.

Kalau saja Jimin tak pernah datang, ini akan menjadi mudah.

Jungkook menahan bahu Taehyung, "Jujur padaku, kalian punya hubungan?"

"A-Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak –"

"Aku lihat."

"...apa?"

Jungkook menunduk untuk menatap mata Taehyung, "Aku ingin mengatar nasi kare untuk makan malam. Terutama karena rasa bersalahku tak jadi temani. Aku tahunya kamu tidak suka pergi lama-lama jadi kupikir kamu sudah di kos," ia menghela. "Tapi kamu baru sampai jam 10, kan?"

Mampus... Taehyung tidak ingin mendengar lagi, tapi Jungkook terus bicara.

"Aku lihat dia... mencium pipimu,"

"Jungkook, itu hanya –"

" _Dan kamu tidak membantah itu,_ " Jungkook mencengkeram bahunya. "Kamu tidak mendorongnya untuk berhenti. kamu diam saja, menerima perlakuan itu. Kamu tidak suka disentuh orang asing dan biasa menonjok yang sembarangan menepuk bahumu. Lalu bilang, kenapa kamu hanya diam jika memang Jimin adalah orang baru?! Dia mencium kamu!"

Taehyung tak sanggup membalas, matanya panas.

Sedangkan Jungkook merasa marah untuk alasan yang tak ia mengerti. Dia tak dapat mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri, tiba-tiba merasa kesal dengan Taehyung. ingatan tentang wajah merah Taehyung masih terlintas. Itu membuatnya semakin berang. "Jawab, Taehyung."

"Aku... ah," sulit baginya.

"Kalian... pacaran?"

Cepat Taehyung menggeleng keras. Bibir digigit kuat, "Dia... mantanku,"

* * *

 _bersambung_

* * *

[a/n]

yehehe. udah terjawab deh kenapa tae begitu.

btw kok respondnya sedikit banget ya? ffn udah gak laku?


	3. Chapter 3

Semenjak ada Jimin diantara kehidupannya dan Jungkook, Taehyung pikir semuanya berjalan kacau. Kuliahnya tidak masalah, tapi ia merasa kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini. Kepalanya sering terasa nyeri tiap kali Jimin bertingkah menyebalkan. Dan Jungkook yang berubah murung membuatnya hampir setiap jam sakit kepala. Dua orang ini begitu menjengkelkan.

Taehyung berusaha membujuk Jungkook, "Ayo... aku ingin membelikanmu kue enak di kafe baru itu. Ada diskon sampai jam empat sore! Kau suka red velvet, kan?"

"Malas, ah..."

"Ugh, Jungkookie." Taehyung memberengut sedih. Ada apa dengan isi kepala anak ini? Jungkook adalah anak yang ceria dan bawel. Sekarang dia seperti mengenal orang lain. Biasanya Jungkook tidak akan menolak kue manis apalagi red velvet. Tapi lihat, dia hanya sibuk main game. Bahu sempitnya merosot kecewa. Jungkook tidak lagi menganggapnya menyenangkan, mungkin. "Aku akan pergi sendiri, deh... Kalau memang mau, kamu bisa datang."

Namun, Jungkook hanya diam. Taehyung merasa sedih.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menarik ucapanku. Aku siap mentraktir kue kapan saja," Taehyung dengan semangat menambahkan, "Bahkan meski _discount hour_ sudah habis. Mau lima atau sepuluh potong, tak masalah, Kookie!"

"Pergi saja,"

Taehyung mengangguk lemah, "Oke. Dadah,"

* * *

 _ **Epiphany**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **[Dan aku baru sadar bahwa aku pernah menyia-nyiakanmu]**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin.**_

* * *

Berbeda rasanya ketika Taehyung harus makan tanpa Jungkook. Dia menyukai kue dan es coklat, tapi kalau hanya sendirian apa gunanya? Biasanya ada Jungkook yang cerita banyak hal dengan mulut belepotan saus berry atau krim. Taehyung tak habis pikir kenapa ketika ia sudah jujur soal Jimin, Jungkook jadi menjauh.

Apa dia kecewa? Tapi, kenapa harus?

Lesu, ia memotong kecil cake coklatnya untuk dimakan lambat. Ia mengedarkan pandang pada hiruk pikuk jalanan. Berharap dia bisa merubah mood Jungkook dan mengajaknya pergi, mungkin belanja baju atau sepatu. Atau sekadar karaoke dan makan bareng.

Taehyung kangen Jungkook.

Disaat mood-nya yang ikut anjlok, Taehyung menoleh ketika kursi di hadapannya berderit. Dahinya mengerut bingung (bercampul kesal) mendapati Jimin tersenyum santai di duduknya. Padahal sumber dari semua masalah ini adalah dia! bisa-bisanya dia bersikap menjengkelkan seperti tak tahu dosa.

Jimin memulai, "Kok sendirian?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Gak bareng Jungkook?"

Bibir Taehyung ia kulum, "Gara-gara kamu..."

"Maaf?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Taehyung menyedot es coklatnya. "Mau ngapain disini? Makan sana di meja lain, banyak yang kosong. Jangan ganggu, moodku sedang bobrok!" ia mengatakannya dengan bibir monyong. Kebiasaannya ketika kesal atau badmood. Apalagi sumbernya ada di depannya sengaja mengganggu! Taehyung ingin sekali mendamprat kepala Jimin kalau saja dia ingat tidak ingin mengotori tangannya untuk menyentuh orang ini.

Jimin tergelak, "Aku juga sendirian. Pingin ditemani,"

"Aku gak minta ditemani!" Taehyung menendang kaki Jimin, "Dan pakai uangmu, _brat_! Kembalikan es coklatkuuuu! Sana pesan buatmu sendiri!"

"Aaaah, udah pesan kok!"

"Ya jangan rakus, bangsat!"

Saking kagetnya, Jimin terdiam dengan mata membola. Bahkan pasrah ketika Taehyung berhasil merebut es coklatnya. Dia hanya tak menyangka kalau Taehyung bisa mengumpat. Kim Taehyung yang ia kenal adalah cowok manis pemalu yang polos sedikit bodoh. Tidak memiliki kosakata kasar seperti itu. Ini hal yang baru dan mengejutkan untuk Jimin.

Gigi-giginya bergemelatuk, "Siapa yang ajari kamu bicara kasar?"

"Apa? Aku sudah dewasa jadi bebas mau ngomong apa."

"Kamu sadar gak, sih, habis ngomong apa ke aku?"

"Asal tahu saja, aku lega." Taehyung berdecih samar. "Bertahun-tahun aku ingin mengatakannya dan tak kusangka bisa meluapkannya langsung di depan wajahmu. Baguslah, sekarang kau tahu bagaimana isi hatiku sebetulnya. Toh memang bagimu, aku ini juga pecundang brengsek, kan?"

Jimin memekik kesal, "Tarik kata-kata itu!"

"Apa? Memang benar, kan?" mata Taehyung sendu. "Aku hanya ...sampah,"

"Taehyung –"

"Tidak usah sok baik," Taehyung mendengus geli. "Aku tidak akan pernah lupa semua kata-kata yang kau berikan padaku. Aku terlalu bodoh saat itu, hanya terpikir soal perasaan nyelenehku. Betapa brengseknya aku, pecundang payah..." ia mengepalkan tangan. "Sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli. Beginilah aku, yang sekarang beda dengan Taehyung si bodoh. Biasakanlah dengan itu."

Daripada sakit kepala, Taehyung akan pergi. Jimin dan semua kalimatnya hanya akan semakin menyakitinya dengan bawa ingatannya pada masa lalu. Menyedihkan dan jijik. Taehyung sudah beranjak dari kursi dan terhenti karena ada Jungkook berdiri dengan raut muka yang tak bisa ia terjemahkan apa maksudnya.

Jungkook mendengus, "Sudah ada teman kok ribut merengek padaku?"

"Apa? Jungkook-ah, aku menunggumu."

"Kau tidak sendirian, kan? Punya teman makan kue,"

"Kau salah paham, Kook!" Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook. "Dia baru saja datang saat aku baru saja ingin pergi menemuimu. Apa kau mau makan nasi? Ayo kita pergi bersama."

Niat hati ingin mengamuk, namun mata bulat Taehyung yang memohon membuat Jungkook lemah. Temannya ini tahu betul _soft spot_ nya. Apalagi ketika ia melirik Jimin yang menatap Taehyung begitu dalam dan menyesal, Jungkook jadi panas sendiri. Entah apa maksud perasaannya ini. yang jelas ia ingin menarik Taehyung pergi.

Akhirnya ia mengangguk, "Ayo makan kare."

"I-Iya! Aku yang bayar!"

* * *

"Kenapa menatapku terus?"

Taehyung menghela lega. "Jungkooook! Kau sudah tidak marah padaku?"

"Memang kapan?"

"Kau mendiamkan aku," ia menggigit bibir. "Sejak aku bilang Jimin itu mantanku, kamu berubah. Tidak hangat dan sangat cuek padaku. Aku jadi takut, mungkin kamu marah. Walau aku tak tahu kenapa kamu harus marah karena itu. Apa karena aku sembunyikan itu? Kalau begitu, aku janji akan ceritakan semuuuuanya padamu!"

Jungkook mendengus, "Bukan itu."

"Bukan?"

"Hmmm."

"Terus karena apa?"

Jungkook pasang mode berpikir, "Ada betulnya, sih." Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kamu sudah janji jadi tidak boleh ingkar! Harus cerita semua hal padaku supaya aku tahu." Jungkook tersenyum lebih lebar dengan cara Taehyung mengangguk. "Dan aku ingin sekali memukul kepalamu karena menurutku kau bodoh, Tae."

"Bodoh?"

"Jangan biarkan dia menyentuhmu lagi!" Jungkook menyentil dahi Taehyung. "Kalau dia mantan, berarti ada sesuatu yang tidak baik makanya kau putus dengannya. Lihat wajahnya saja aku tahu dia orang brengsek. Jadi jangan terbawa perasaan dan biarkan dia sentuh-sentuh! Aku gak bisa lindungi kamu tiap saat, temanku gak boleh sakit hati oleh orang yang sama. Kamu paham maksudku?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Makasih, Kookie... kamu baik sekali,"

"Aku peduli padamu."

"Iyaaaaa."

Jungkook mengusap saus kare di sudut bibir Taehyung. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku marah sekali lihat dia mencium pipimu, dan kamu hanya bisa diam. Itu membuatku lebih kesal ketika kamu bilang dia mantan. Tidak ada sentuhan untuk mantan seperti itu. Aku ingin membantumu sepenuhnya _move on_. Oke?"

"Iya!" Taehyung mengangguk semangat. "Aku sayang kamu, deh. Banget!"

"Sama-sama."

Ya, Jungkook memang sepolos itu.

* * *

Semenjak hubungan mereka membaik, Taehyung justru dibuat pusing oleh Jungkook. Lelaki itu jadi sangat protektif dan bawel. Mengikutinya kesana kemari dan menelpon terus. Padahal bukan hubungan seperti ini yang Taehyung maksudkan. Dia tahu Jungkook bermaksud baik untuk menjauhkannya dari Jimin, tapi tidak begini juga.

Bahkan mereka baru berpisah dua puluh menit, dan ini panggilan dari Jungkook yang kelima kalinya. Taehyung sampai pegal bicara, "Halo?! Apa, sih? Lagi dijalaaan!"

"Tidak ketemu Jimin, kan?"

"Kalau menelpon terus, aku jadi terhambat sampai kosan!"

Terdengar Jungkook menggerung, "Cuma khawatir, tahu. Inilah akibat karena menolak diantar, kamu harus dengar ocehanku." Dan dibalas sebal oleh Taehyung, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri! Ayolah, kita sudah bahas ini, Kookie. Aku tidak butuh sikap overprotektif seperti ini. Aku tahu kau bermaksud membantu, tapi ini melelahkan."

"Tapi, Tae –"

"Aku bisa lari jika ada Jimin, oke?" Taehyung menghela. "Dan aku sudah berubah. Tidak bodoh dan hanya diam jika disakiti. Aku bisa menendang kelaminnya jika itu mengancam. Kupastikan aku tidak terluka karenanya lagi,"

Jungkook menghela juga, "Iya. Maafkan aku,"

"Gak apa-apa."

"Soalnya kamu belum cerita bagaimana dia melukaimu."

Taehyung terdiam sebentar. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi. Kuharap kau mengerti perasaanku, Kook-ah. Bukan maksudku ingkar untuk janjiku ceritakan semuanya. Aku ingin melupakan masa laluku yang kelam dan menjijikkan. Bisa?"

"Tentu, _Pumpkin_."

"Bagus." Ia tersenyum puas. "Sana mandi. Aku hampir sampai,"

Jungkook menjawab dengan lucu, "Siap! Hati-hati dijalan."

"Hmmm."

Taehyung mematikan hapenya dan hendak melanjutkan perjalanan sebelum melihat Jimin berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Bahkan waktu terasa berhenti ketika ia menatap mata itu. Taehyung kembali ciut, lupa dengan apa yang ia katakan pada Jungkook tentang betapa kuatnya ia. Padahal jika ia sudah dihadapkan pada situasi ini, Taehyung juga bisa lemah.

Bahkan hanya diam ketika Jimin mendekat.

Napasnya tertahan ketika jemarinya digenggam, "Taehyung."

Ia tak menjawab, hanya menunduk.

"Taehyung-ah,"

Sekujur tubuh Taehyung lemas. Tanpa diperintah, ia mendongak untuk balas tatapan Jimin. entah kenapa, suara dan cara Jimin memanggil namanya buat dia seperti anjing peliharaan. Patuh dan tak berkutik. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, karena senyum Jimin. penuh kemenangan.

"A-Apa?"

Ia menarik Taehyung pergi, "Kita cari makan, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang tak pernah Taehyung pahami adalah; kenapa ia jadi begitu lemah untuk Jimin? Ia yakin bisa _move on_ dan tidak peduli lagi pada orang ini. Nyatanya, ia hanya diam dan menuruti apa yang Jimin katakan.

Malam ini Taehyung dan Jimin pergi ke pusat kota untuk mengenyangkan perut. Jimin menariknya kesana kemari untuk beli begitu banyak makanan. Taehyung nyaris menganga jika menghitung semua yang dibeli lelaki ini sejak tadi. Yang lebih ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana semua makanan itu bisa masuk ke perut Jimin? Dia punya lima lambung atau bagaimana?

Tetapi, tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau Taehyung sangat senang.

Lama ia tidak jalan-jalan di malam hari. Makan tanpa harus berpikir berapa kalori yang masuk ke tubuhnya, dan kemungkinan bisa gemuk. Lemak atau kolesterol, Taehyung menelan semua itu sekarang. Ini kegiatan yang melegakannya. Beberapa tahun belakangan memang ia menjaga sekali apa yang akan masuk mulutnya.

Taehyung hanya melirik ketika Jimin kembali dari beli air. Lanjut makan sosis bakar yang masih mengepul susah payah, kepanasan.

"Kamu senang?"

"Uhm, ya."

Jimin mengangguk, "Baguslah. Makanlah yang banyak –" ia baru akan mengelus rambut Taehyung jika saja empunya tak menepis tangannya. Matanya berkilat berang dan ia tampak terganggu dengan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Jimin menghela kecil, "Kenapa, Tae?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya."

"Aku ...ingin membuatmu bahagia,"

" _Kenapa –_ " Taehyung menajamkan pandangan. " _ **–kenapa baru sekarang?**_ "

Tenggorokannya terasa tercekik, Jimin tak bisa menjawab itu. Jujur saja ia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk menatap mata Taehyung saat ini. Pertanyaan sederhana itu, terasa menyakitkan di ulu hatinya. Bahkan ia juga bertanya pada dirinya sendiri; _kenapa?_

Di sisinya, Taehyung geram. "Apa karena akhirnya kau sadar, kalau kau itu iblis? Tak lebih dari seorang yang jahat untukku? Yang bodoh untuk bertahan menyukaimu dengan semua luka yang kau bagi padaku?" ia berdecih. "Bukan seperti ini, kau salah mengartikan ini. _Hubungan kita tidak sehat, dan aku sudah lelah untuk memperbaiki apa yang kau rusak. Jika ini adalah tentang bagaimana kau ingin menyusun kembali,_ _ **maaf, aku tak bisa.**_ "

"Aku menyesal,"

"Semua yang kulalui tidaklah mudah,"

"Aku tahu... maaf,"

"Itu tidak merubah apa pun." Taehyung memupuk air mata. "Sekarang, cobalah mengerti. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan denganmu lagi. Kita pernah punya hubungan, aku tidak menampik itu. Tapi sudah cukup sampai di sana. Dimana kamu membuangku. Tidakkah kamu jijik untuk memungut sampah busuk? Aku tidak ingin hubungan atas dasar rasa bersalah,"

Jimin akhirnya menatap mata Taehyung. "Kumohon, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya."

"Kamu tidak bisa mengembalikan cermin yang sudah retak,"

"Aku bisa melakukan apa pun," ia meraih jemari Taehyung yang dingin. "Aku... aku tahu aku adalah cowok brengsek. Dan aku adalah pria yang sudi untuk mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya milikku. Setelah semuanya pernah kuhancurkan, meski itu hanya menyisakan debu, aku sudi untuk memilikinya lagi."

Taehyung mendengus, "Cari saja orang lain."

"Tidak akan." Jimin bangkit dan menarik Taehyung. "Kita sepakati berdua. Kamu mau kenangan masa lalu terhapus, dan aku ingin memilikimu lagi. Jadi kenapa tidak kita mulai semuanya dari awal? Aku tetap orang asing, dan aku akan mengejar apa yang kusuka."

"Apa ini efek makan gurita hidup?!"

Jimin tersenyum geli, "Kau tidak akan menyesali ini lagi. Kecuali jika tidak menerimaku lagi. Sudah kuputuskan, bahwa aku akan mengejarmu lagi. Mulai dari awal. Tak peduli apa kau suka atau tidak," ia menyeringai. "Meskipun aku yakin, kau akan tetap jatuh untukku."

"Kau –! Cumi-cumi kering!"

"Aku akan berusaha lagi, dan kubuktikan padamu. Jadi, lihat saja."

Taehyung baru akan mendamprat wajah menjengkelkannya sebelum Jimin menariknya pada satu ciuman tipis yang panjang. Jemarinya menekuk gemetaran, lemas nyaris pingsan. Sekali lagi ia merasa begitu lemah untuk menghadapi Park Jimin. Taehyung hanya diam ketika bibirnya dicium, padahal itu oleh si brengsek Jimin. rasanya ia ingin menangis dan berteriak, tapi lidahnya kelu.

Ada sesak yang familiar ketika Jimin menciumnya, dan Taehyung begitu rindu untuk merasakannya kembali. Meski ia ingin Jimin pergi dari hidupnya, tapi sisi akalnya yang gila menginginkan Jimin tetap berada di sisinya untuk menghangatkan hatinya lagi.

 _Ini tak masuk akal..._

Bahkan setelah apa yang Jimin lakukan, bagaimana ia bisa begitu tenang menerima afeksi yang diberikan lelaki itu? Kemarin pipi, dan sekarang bibir. Setelah itu, apalagi yang akan ia terima?

Jimin melepas ciumannya duluan, "Kita pulang. Kau harus istirahat,"

Dan Taehyung kembali menjadi anak anjing penurut.

"Pegang tanganku, _Gomdori_."

"I-Iya..."

* * *

 _Bersambung_

* * *

 _ **[a/n]**_

 _Gomdori adalah panggilan dari ayahnya Tae untuk dia pas masih unyu-unyuuu yang artinya teddy bear ugh gemes gak sih..._


	4. Chapter 4

Siang ini Taehyung membaca buku di taman. Jungkook pergi terbirit karena lupa kalau ada perkumpulan klub fotografi. Selain polos, dia juga sangat sangat pikun. Taehyung tidak masalah ditinggal, toh, dia sedang ingin fokus membaca buku.

 _Earphone_ kirinya terlepas hingga Taehyung menoleh kaget. Nyaris lontarkan umpatan panjang namun hanya terdiam karena orang itu adalah Jimin. Tersenyum lembut duduk di sampingnya padahal ia mengganggu kegiatan menyendirinya. Taehyung mengerut kesal dan kembali memasang _earphone_ -nya. Peduli setan soal Jimin si brengsek ini.

Laki-laki brengsek itu tidak suka didiamkan. Jadi Jimin berulah lagi. Hanya tertawa renyah karena Taehyung menggeram kesal. "Makanya aku disapa dulu. Sudah senyum loh, aku."

"Kau mengganggu."

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin sendirian."

"Itu aku."

Jimin menggeleng. "Dalam hati terkecilmu, kau ingin seseorang temani, kan? Rasanya sepi sekali tanpa siapa-siapa disampingmu. Mendengarkan musik adalah jawaban paling jelas kenapa aku berkata begitu. Kau ingin dengar suara manusia di dekatmu,"

"Kau bicara omong kosong, ya?"

"Tidak," Jimin mengusak rambut Taehyung. "Kalau lapar, iya. Makan yuk."

Taehyung mendengus tak percaya. "Kau repot-repot mengatakan hal tidak berguna hanya untuk makan siang? Tidak, aku sudah mengisi perutku. Kalau tak ingin sendiri, ajak semua orang di kontakmu dan kurasa semuanya akan senang hati menemani,"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah menghapus semua kontak wanita jalang," Jimin mengusap sudut rahang Taehyung hingga empunya gemetaran kecil. Walau ia sangat benci pada Jimin, itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa setiap sentuhan darinya membuat Taehyung lemah tak berkutik. "Hanya menyimpan nomor keluarga, sahabat dekat, dan kamu. Aku sudah berbeda,"

Kalimat itu membuat Taehyung berdecih. Giginya bergemelatuk kesal dan ia sudah kepalang menyesal biarkan dirinya terlibat jauh dengan _mantan pacarnya_ ini. Seharusnya ia menendang Jimin sejak tadi dan lari saja ketimbang mendengar ocehannya yang menjijikkan. Berubah? Bagi Taehyung lelaki ini tetap sama.

Bibirnya mencebik, "Pria yang mudah menyentuh orang asing dan menciumnya. _Ya, kau berubah_. Menjadi lebih liar dan brengsek. Aku tak bisa yakin berapa banyak orang yang kau perlakukan sama saat aku tak ada," Taehyung menepis tangan Jimin. "Jangan pernah kau manfaatkan kelemahanku. Kau egois dan tak punya malu."

"Kau salah paham, aku hanya begini padamu."

" _Same as years back then_." Taehyung berdiri dan menatapnya kesal. "Walau aku banyak diam dan luluh, bukan artinya aku bisa membuka hati. _The fuck you want me back._ Aku tak peduli semua omong kosong itu, yang kutahu kau adalah orang paling brengsek di dunia. _And i don't date fucker_. Lebih baik kau kembali pada dirimu yang asli,"

Jimin menahan lengan Taehyung, "Coba buka hatimu sedikit."

"Katakan itu pada Jimin 5 tahun lalu."

* * *

 ** _Epiphany_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _[Dan aku baru sadar bahwa aku pernah menyia-nyiakanmu_** ** _]_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin_**

* * *

"Taehyung!"

Dia tersenyum cerah, berlari mendekati Jungkook yang melambai heboh di sebrang jalan. Mereka sudah rencanakan untuk pergi ke festival kuliner ini. Sengaja babat habis semua tugas sampai begadang supaya puas main. Untung masih ada 3 hari sampai festivalnya selesai.

Keduanya sangat suka makan. Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah pemakan besar. Tapi Jungkook mudah sekali gemuk sedangkan Taehyung segitu-segitu saja. Jungkook sering menanyakan apa rahasianya menjaga tubuh langsing tapi hasilnya nihil. Mungkin dia BAB-nya banyak jadi makanan hanya numpang lewat ke pencernaannya.

Jungkook menggandeng tangan Taehyung. Membawanya ke stan makanan dengan mata bersinar terang sekali. Taehyung sih senang saja karena dia sengaja tidak makan siang untuk ini. Mereka mulai dengan _odeng_ dan _tteokbokki_. Lagi-lagi, keduanya hanya tertawa konyol setelah mainkan peran drama dengan mengusap sudut bibir masing-masing.

"Ah, lama sekali aku gak makan enak."

Taehyung menyikut lengan kawannya. "Makanya tidak usah sok diet. Badanmu itu bukan gendut. Tubuhmu tinggi dan besar. Bagus, aku saja iri. Apa sih yang kau damba dari badan kerempengku ini? Lihat milikmu, proporsional dan berotot. Idaman semua lelaki,"

"Kurasa aku seperti babi, Tae."

"Lalu? Aku pohon bambu?" ia tergelak dengan celotehannya sendiri. " _Anyways_ , lupakan diet untuk hari ini. Aku akan traktir, oke?"

"Waaah, ada apa nih? Menang undian?"

Taehyung tergelak lagi. "Tidak. Sesekali aku juga ingin bayarin kamu. Jungkookie banyak membantuku, gak apa dong kalau aku pingin beliin yang kamu mau?" ia menepuk kepala Jungkook dan tersenyum lebar, "Pesan yang banyak! Mumpung aku sedang baik hati dan tidak sombong karena rajin menabung."

"Wuih! Mantap! Ayo kita makan nasi."

"Haha, oke oke." Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook. "Nasi goreng? _Bibimbap_?"

Belum juga menjawab, suara yang tak asing menginterupsi. "Taehyung-ah!"

"...Jimin?"

Diam-diam, Jungkook mencebik. Semenjak dia tahu kalau Jimin ini mantan pacar Taehyung, ia jadi kesal dan merasa ingin melindungi sahabatnya dari orang payah ini. Entah apa yang dilakukannya pada Taehyung dulu, tapi yang jelas... pasti menyakitkan. Ia bisa lihat bagaimana sorot mata sahabatnya yang penuh luka setiap ada Jimin di sudut pandangnya.

Genggaman tangan ia eratkan. Saat ini pun, ia bisa menangkap pandangan sedih di mata Taehyung. Sungguh sialan orang ini. Sudah bagus ia melihatnya tertawa. Lalu mudahnya ia meredupkan cahaya mata Taehyung. Jungkook membawa Taehyung mendekat, "Mau apa?"

"Ini 'kan festival terbuka untuk umum."

" _Yeah_." Jungkook memutar bola mata. "Nikmati malammu, bung."

Kalau Taehyung terlalu lemah untuk melawan, maka Jungkook akan bertindak. Ia menyeret Taehyung untuk angkat kaki segera. Sahabatnya terlalu bodoh untuk sadar bahwa dia ada dalam situasi yang mencekik dan kelam. Bahkan dia tidak bicara apapun, setelah Jimin berhasil meraih tangannya untuk menahan.

Sial!

Jungkook gemas sendiri. Kenapa Taehyung itu polos sekali? Sudah tahu orang ini brengsek, lepaskan saja! Sekarang lihat, dia bahkan hanya menunduk seperti anak kecil ketahuan bolos sekolah. Benar-benar bodoh. Sadar dan lakukan sesuatu!

"Aku akan ikut dengan kalian,"

Mata bulat Jungkook membola, "Apa?! urusan apa kau mau ikut? Aku pergi berdua dengannya dan kau tak ada urusan untuk ikut! Kau tidak punya teman lain, hah? Kenapa mengganggu Taehyung terus?" ia membebaskan tangan Taehyung. "Nikmati saja perjalananmu sendiri. Ini _quality time_ untuk kami, jadi enyahlah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _And, fuck!_ Jimin itu sangat bebal. Susah payah Jungkook menjauh darinya tetap saja pria ini getol menempel atau paling tidak berada cukup dekat dengan mereka. Taehyung hanya diam saja, tetapi Jungkook kelewat paham kalau ia minta tolong. Tangannya meremas miliknya terlampau erat dan pupil matanya bergetar setiap suara Jimin terdengar. Langkahnya cepat, tetapi juga lemas dan tak bertenaga. Jungkook ingin menggendongnya lari, tapi sepertinya Jimin malah akan semakin gencar.

Percaya atau tidak, Jungkook sudah lelah.

Maka ia biarkan saja Jimin duduk satu meja untuk makan nasi. Ia tak henti menatap tajam pada Jimin yang terus menatap Taehyung. Jungkook tidak bodoh untuk melihat permohonan di eskpresi wajahnya. Hah, jangan harap kalau Taehyung akan mau balik menatapnya. Dengar suaranya saja sudah gemetaran ingin menjadi tuli!

Begitu makanan tiba, Jungkook merawat Taehyung begitu baik. Ia nyaris menyuapi Taehyung kalau pria itu tidak keburu sadar untuk makan sendiri. Tapi walau begitu, Jungkook tetap memberikan lauk dan sayuran di mangkuk Taehyung. sesekali menyuapi makanan yang dipesannya untuk dicoba Taehyung.

"Kalau sudah panas, pergi saja."

Jimin mengendikkan bahu santai, "Aku sudah melakukan itu lama sekali. Tidak ada yang spesial tentang itu. Kau lakukan itu untuk buatku cemburu?" ia terkekeh renyah, " _Kid_ , aku lebih dewasa dalam membina sebuah hubungan. Hal seperti itu, tidak berpengaruh apa pun."

"Kau ini punya lidah belut, ya?"

"Aku hanya memberi kesempatan untukmu," Jimin mengunyah daging sapinya. "Walau terlihat natural, aku yakin ini pertama kali kau perlakukan dia begini. Aku sih sudah sering, jadi terbiasa."

Hati, dada, dan jantung Jungkook serasa dibakar. Omong kosong apa ini? Jimin dan lidah belutnya menjijikkan sekali! Kenapa dia mengatakan itu? Kalau cemburu, dia bisa katakan itu dengan mudah ketimbang pakai alasan berbelit itu. Sial. Dia tahu kalau Jimin ini mantan dan pasti pernah lakukan hal lebih romantis dari ini tapi apa harus dia bangga dengan itu?

Pantas Taehyung membenci orang ini.

"Sudahlah," akhirnya Taehyung bicara. "Makan saja dan diam."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tahu kenapa aku ingin perginya yang tanggal 20?"

Taehyung menoleh bingung, "Kenapa?"

" _Because my queen!"_ Jungkook memekik senang. Wajahnya bersemu tipis dan senyumnya lebar. Sepenuhnya lupa kalau ada Jimin yang perhatikan mereka berdua. Ia mengayunkan genggaman tangannya dengan Taehyung, "Ini kali pertama IU tampil di sini! Siapa tahu aku bisa ketemu dia."

"Oh! Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita ke panggung,"

Jungkook mengangguk semangat, kemudian menarik Taehyung bergerak ke panggung. Ia bisa lihat area panggung sudah begitu ramai. Tentu saja karena bintang tamu kali ini heboh sekali. Jungkook ingin sekali menyembah siapa pun yang mengurus bintang tamu karena dia begitu cerdas dan mengerti isi hatinya. Dia bahkan kepikiran untuk mengundang Twice dan Wanna One. Bukankah dia cukup gila untuk menarik minat pengunjung?

"Jam berapa IU keluar?"

"Ah, entahlah." Jungkook meredup. "Tak ada informasi tentang itu. Kau tak apa nonton desak-desakan begini? Perlu kugendong?"

Taehyung tergelak, "Hei. Aku biasa saja. Sangat fit hari ini. Sudah terisi penuh. Lagipula aku ingin lihat Kang Daniel dan Hwang Minhyun. Katanya mereka lebih tampan kalau dilihat langsung," ia menangkup wajahnya yang merah, "Ini mungkin pertama kalinya di hidupku melihat artis dengan mataku sendiri. Oh, Jungkookie! Kau yang terbaik!"

"Tentu saja."

Walau kecil dan sebentar, Jimin bisa melihat senyum mengejek dari Jungkook padanya. Ia berdecih pelan. Meremehkan betapa kekanakannya Jeon Jungkook ini. Dia pikir hanya karena Taehyung senang dan memujinya, lelaki itu bisa memilikinya? _Meh_.

Daripada terpancing, Jimin lebih merasa geli dengan sikap Jungkook. Ia mungkin memasang wajah jengah, tapi dalam hati tertawa karena kepolosan dan kebodohannya perlakukan Taehyung. Ia tidak cemburu, buat apa cemburu pada anak kecil?

"Wah, itu Twice!"

Seketika kerumunan pengunjung mendekat ke panggung. Daerah festival menjadi lebih sesak dan tubuh mereka terdorong-dorong. Jimin meraih ujung hoodie Taehyung untuk tetap berada di dekatnya. Ia tersenyum kecil karena lelaki itu tidak menyadarinya. Begitu dapat tempat untuk berdiri tegak, ia melepas itu. Jimin melihat bagaimana Taehyung tertawa melihat Jungkook bertingkah konyol dengan menyanyikan lagu Twice.

Tiba-tiba, ada dorongan kuat dari sisi Jungkook hingga lelaki itu tumbang. Jungkook tersenyum kecil menanggapi seorang perempuan yang terlihat sedang minta maaf karena mendorongnya. Dengan sopan ia mengangguk kecil, "Aku oke. Nikmati saja festivalnya."

" –loh, Taehyung?" kepalanya celingukan. "Kemana dia?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu,"

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik tangan yang digenggam Jimin. napasnya berantakan karena Jimin menariknya untuk berlari dari kerumunan. Itu gila! Kalau saja dia tidak terisi penuh energi, mungkin dia akan pingsan. Ia menatap Jimin nyalang, tak habis pikir kenapa lelaki ini betul-betul menjengkelkan dengan tingkah semaunya sendiri.

"Ayo pergi dari sini,"

"Ah, apa, sih?!" ia menjauh saat Jimin berusaha menariknya lagi. "Kau! Apa bisa sekali saja tidak merusak hariku? Aku begadang selesaikan tugasku demi bisa pergi kesini! Dan setelah susah payah dapat tempat bagus, kau menarikku keluar. Sialan!"

Mata Jimin membola, "Jangan mengumpat!"

"Diam, brengsek!"

"Kubilang, jangan mengumpat!"

"Aku punya mulut dan –hei!" Taehyung belum sempat meluapkan marahnya dan Jimin kembali menariknya kuat. Tenaganya itu seperti badak dan ia sudah lelah meronta. Kita lihat saja, apa yang akan dilakukan Jimin dan otak payahnya. Taehyung hanya diam dengan dahi mengerut dan bibir digigit keras.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Jimin. dia terlihat begitu marah mendengar Taehyung mengumpat, tetapi memangnya kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan itu? Walau Jimin pernah bilang Taehyung adalah orang polos dan manis, bukan artinya dia harus menjaga imej itu selamanya. Lagipula, siapa sumber keinginan Taehyung untuk mengumpat? Harusnya Jimin berkaca diri.

Jimin membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong Taehyung masuk. Rasanya tulang-tulang Taehyung remuk dengan gerakan Jimin yang kasar. Namun, ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan raut Jimin yang mengeras di sisi kemudi. Bahkan ia hanya bisa berdoa sambil meremas sabuk pengaman ketika Jimin melajukan mobilnya amat kencang. Sepertinya, ia akan mati.

Dibalik emosi yang ditahannya, Taehyung bisa melihat otot-otot Jimin menegang kaku. Matanya berkilat tajam dan sepertinya benar-benar marah. Satu hal yang tak Taehyung mengerti adalah, kenapa Jimin sefrustasi itu? Taehyung bukanlah anak SD yang harus selalu menjaga mulutnya. Bahkan rasanya lega sekali bisa mengatakannya untuk meludahi Jimin.

"I-Ini dimana?"

Jeda beberapa saat, sebelum Jimin menatap Taehyung. "Kau harus tetap jadi Taehyung yang polos dan manis, tidak mengatakan hal kasar. Aku tak suka."

"Kenapa itu penting buatmu?"

"Itu tak cocok padamu."

"Berhenti mengaturku," Taehyung mendesis sebal. "Kau, bukan siapa-siapa. Seperti yang kau katakan, kita ini orang asing. Dan tidak ada hak bagimu mengatur bagaimana aku harus bersikap. polos atau bertingkah jalang, aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu."

Demi Tuhan. Apa yang barusan dibilangnya? Jalang? Kepala Jimin terasa begitu panas seperti hendak luber karena mendidih. Sejak kapan Taehyung si malaikat bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu untuk dirinya sendiri? Jimin menahan bahu kurus lelaki itu, "Aku akan pastikan aku punya hak untuk itu. Sudah dengar, kan kalau aku akan merubah pikiran kolotmu itu?"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Itu sudah jelas," Jimin memberi satu kecupan kecil. " _I want you back."_

Taehyung kembali bungkam. Menjadi anak polos seperti anjing penurut. Matanya membola dengan raut bingung nyaris tak percaya. Jimin tersenyum kecil dengan reaksinya. Apa lelaki ini memang harus dicium dulu untuk mendengar dengan kepala dingin? Ia meremas lembut bahu Taehyung dan menciumnya lagi.

Rasanya panas. Mungkin karena tak ada udara masuk. Hingga sesak merangsek masuk ke dalam ciuman itu. Basah mencicipi dagu dan sekitaran mulut, karena banyak sekali liur yang menetes ke luar mulut –entah milik siapa. Jimin tak terlalu pedulikan itu, sebab ia merasa pusing ketika mencium lelaki ini. manis sekali sampai perutnya mual. Namun juga memabukkan dan _nagih_. Jimin mengeksplor mulut Taehyung yang seluas goa. Lidahnya mengorek seisinya hingga Taehyung nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Hingga tanpa sadar tangannya yang tadi menahan Jimin justru menggantung di bahu Jimin, untuk mengalung pada lehernya ia tak kuat. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran dengan ciuman intim yang dirasakannya. Dia seperti tengah mimpi basah namun terasa nyata karena wajah –apalagi mulut dan dagunya sangat-sangat basah. Taehyung kelepasan mendesah karena mendengar Jimin menggeram rendah. Kepalanya begitu kosong ketika Jimin menyentuhnya begitu lembut namun juga menuntut. Yang ia tak sadar adalah kalau ia juga membalas ciuman Jimin.

" _Aaaahhh_ ,," kata yang repetitif keluar dari mulutnya.

Jimin serasa gila. Tapi kepalanya dan otaknya berkata kalau tangannya bergerak sendiri. Tahu-tahu sudah melepas celana Taehyung setelah sibuk mengangkat hoodienya. Menit lalu ia habiskan untuk mainkan dada dan perut itu. Jimin juga separuh sadar kalau ia menurunkan celana dalam Taehyung dan menyentuh milik Taehyung yang sudah keras. Seketika merasa ikutan keras dan sesak. Jemarinya yang sering diejek kecil membungkus penis Taehyung untuk dipijat dan dimainkan.

Awalnya pelan dan vanila, lama-lama menjadi keras dan tak sabaran.

Taehyung berulang kali mendesah keras karena logikanya sudah melayang-layang. Tidak tahu mana yang benar dan salah. ia hanya ingin lagi dan lagi. Sentuhan Jimin terasa begitu enak dan nagih. Secuil memori kembali terputar soal bagaimana Jimin memang ahli dalam memuaskan hasrat. Tetapi, ini sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Selama itu Taehyung tidak berpikir soal kebutuhan biologis seperti masturbasi untuk keluar.

Jujur saja, ini membangkitkan naluri alamiahnya.

" – _akh_!"

Entah kapan Jimin merangsek masuki lubangnya. Secara naluriah ia mengetat dan berkedut-kedut. Sisa-sisa kewarasan Taehyung berkata, itu jari Jimin. dia sudah lupa kalau rasanya senikmat dan sesakit ini. taehyung mendesis karena perih itu, tapi tak lama ia sudah buang logikanya untuk berganti mendesah kepuasan dengan gerakan Jimin. Bagaimana tidak kalau Jimin terus saja berhasil menyentuhnya tepat di sana? Taehyung juga tak yakin, apakah tadi dia berkata minta lagi atau lebih cepat? Persetan, Taehyung sudah selembek jeli dan ia ingin segalanya cepat.

Matanya terbalik seirama dengan gemetar tubuhnya yang mengejang dan desah panjang yang keras. Taehyung keluar begitu banyak, seolah itu adalah tabungannya bertahun-tahun tak lepaskan hasratnya. Dia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, bahkan merasa horny dengar suaranya sendiri. Taehyung pikir dia sudah gila karena biarkan Jimin menciumnya habis-habisan.

Jimin menyeringai, _"You loved it."_

 _"Hhhh, fuck."_

Taehyung mendorong Jimin kuat. Cepat-cepat benahi celana dan penampilannya yang kacau. Wajahnya masih merah dan panas. Matanya sayu dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Tetapi logika tiba-tiba kembali di saat ini, hingga Taehyung bicara tanpa menatap Jimin. "Lihat 'kan betapa aku sangat lemah dan cocok untuk jadi jalang."

"Taehyung,"

"Tidak usah sok suci dan minta aku jadi polos," Taehyung membuka pintu. "Jika kau saja lebih suka menjadikan aku bahan untuk puaskan hasrat binatangmu. Kau jadikan aku jalangnya, lantas bagaimana?"

Jimin terdiam di tempatnya, memandangi Taehyung membanting pintu mobil dan pergi berbalik arah. Berjalan dalam gelap, yang bahkan entah apakah Taehyung tahu kemana ia berjalan. Namun, ia tahu kalau menahannya akan semakin melukai Taehyung. Jimin menghela pasrah dan membersihkan sperma Taehyung yang mengotori mobilnya.

Dan sialnya, ia kembali keras karena menghirup aromanya.


	5. Chapter 5

"Selamat pagi,"

Taehyung menoleh dan pasang raut masam. Seluruh isi kepalanya panas nyaris mendidih melihat Jimin berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyuman. Itu terlihat bagus di mata para perempuan tetapi baginya, itu tak lebih dari sinyal bahaya. Taehyung berusaha tak peduli dan tetap membahas tugasnya dengan Yook Sungjae.

Namun, baru kembali bicara, pipinya terasa panas. Taehyung berjengit kaget sementara Jimin terkekeh ringan dan menyodorkan segelas kopi. Dahinya mengerut dan berpikir kalau mungkin lelaki ini sudah tak waras. Apa itu yang dilakukannya setelah puas permainkan dia? Taehyung tak habis pikir kenapa Jimin bisa tega untuk tersenyum seolah tak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka. Hal yang tak pernah bisa Taehyung pahami adalah tentang Jimin yang tak pernah mau untuk belajar atau sekadar berkaca dari pengalaman.

Lelaki itu menggoyangkan gelas kertasnya, "Ada susunya, kok."

"Tidak butuh." Ia mendengus, "Aku tak suka kopi."

"Sudah kubilang ini ada susunya." Jimin tersenyum lembut dan menarik jemari Taehyung untuk menerima kopi hangat di pagi hari. Ia merasa lega karena meski Taehyung menggerutu, lelaki itu tetap memegang gelas kopinya. Tidak membuang ke mukanya atau meludahinya. Jimin merasa paginya sedikit lebih baik. _"Have a nice day."_

Taehyung melongo.

Dia pikir akan menjalani perdebatan panjang seperti biasa. Nyatanya, Jimin hanya datang memberikannya kopi susu hangat dan berbalik pergi dengan senyuman. Taehyung bergeming di tempatnya. Isi kepalanya kembali _semrawut_ dengan menerka-nerka, kenapa Jimin bersikap tenang dan tak memancing keributan lagi.

Bukan artinya Taehyung ingin lebih lama bersama dia.

Tetapi ia merasa sedikit kurang. "Itu saja?"

"Ya. Itu saja."

* * *

 _ **Epiphany**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **[Dan aku baru sadar bahwa aku pernah menyia-nyiakanmu]**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin.**_

* * *

"Astaga, Jeon Jungkook!"

Lelaki itu menepis tangan Taehyung. Raut wajahnya kecut dan rambutnya amburadul. Matanya menatap tajam kawan manisnya dan mendesis sebal. "Kau! Tidak tahu kalau aku bingung dan takut kau hilang? Kemana kau pergi semalam, astaga, tahu kah aku ingin menyimpanmu di rak kaca ketimbang takut kau lenyap?"

"Oh, Kookie... maafkan aku,"

"Untung aku bisa menikmati IU." Jungkook menguap lebar. "Maaf saja tapi IU jauuh lebih penting ketimbang mencari serangga sepertimu. Huuh, kau pasti menyesal tidak bisa melihat Kang Daniel dan segala pesona brengseknya yang seksi."

Benar saja, Taehyung langsung merengut sedih dan merengek. Tahu kalau sahabatnya ini kesal dan merasa bodoh. Awal Jungkook kenalkan Produce 101, Taehyung sudah jatuh hati pada lelaki polos seperti anak anjing itu. Kesempatan jarang itu, pasti akan disesali selamanya. Jungkook tertawa senang, siapa suruh pergi tak bilang-bilang. Tapi ia jadi penasaran, "Memangnya kau pergi kemana?"

Taehyung mengatupkan bibir.

Mau bilang jujur, Jungkook mungkin akan mengurungnya betulan. Lelaki ini sangat protektif padanya, apalagi kalau berkaitan dengan Jimin. Tetapi ia tahu betul Jungkook sulit dibohongi, lebih tepatnya ia yang tak mahir berbohong. Akan sangat jelas ketika ia berbohong. Makanya sekarang Taehyung masih diam saja. Ragu dan takut pada reaksi Jungkook.

Jungkook menunduk, tatap mata Taehyung. "Jimin apakan kamu?"

"T-Tidak ada..." Taehyung gigit bibir. "Hanya,"

"Hanya apa?"

"Meluruskan apa yang terjadi," Taehyung berkedip cepat dan membalas tatapan Jungkook. Dalam hati merasa payah karena berbohong pada sahabatnya tapi ia tak mau ada pertumpahan darah antara mereka berdua. "Jimin ajak bicara soal masa lalu. Kurasa kau tak perlu tahu tentang itu, Kook. Maaf sudah mengacaukan acara kita. Aku sudah siap kau seret pergi makan. Katakan saja mau apa dan dimana,"

Jungkook menghela, "Terobati karena IU. Katakan saja kalau Jimin melukaimu, aku akan menghajarnya sampai kehabisan darah."

"Baiklah."

"Sekarang," Jungkook mendengung sejenak, "Bagaimana kalau nonton?"

"Oke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, halo."

Jungkook mencebik, kesal kenapa bisa-bisanya ia ketemu Jimin lagi di sini. Sudah susah payah cari tempat jauh untuk nonton dengan Taehyung, apa bedanya kalau masih ada Jimin? Ia meraih tangan Taehyung untuk mendekat dan melindunginya. Matanya berkilat tajam penuh waspada untuk laki-laki itu, "Kau ikuti kami?"

"Hah? Oh, tidak. Kebetulan saja."

"Bohong."

"Tadi aku janjian dengan temanku, tapi entah kemana dia."

"Apa peduliku? Yang jelas, jangan ikuti kami!"

Masih dengan mata membara, Jungkook menarik Taehyung untuk segera masuk ke teater. Sedikit, ia melirik Taehyung yang gemetaran dan sendu. Dia ingin sekali bertanya, tapi ia tahu itu tak akan berguna jadi Jungkook hanya akan mendiamkannya. Mungkin Taehyung butuh waktu untuk berpikir dan menetralkan nyeri hatinya sendirian. jungkook tak berani ikut campur. "Hati-hati jalannya, di dalam gelap."

"Aku tahu," Taehyung tersenyum geli. "Ini bukan pertama kali aku ke bioskop."

"Kirain, hehe."

Keduanya masuk dan duduk di _seat_ yang mereka beli. Baris keenam dari layar, menurut Jungkook itu posisi yang paling enak. Jungkook menyodorkan pop corn karamel porsi besarnya dan menyedot sodanya. Taehyung yang mulai mengunyah pop cornnya sembari menunggu filmnya mulai. Awalnya ia tak mengerti kenapa Jungkook mengajaknya nonton Incredibles 2, karena biasanya orang itu akan pergi nonton film aksi dan fantasi. Tapi, biarlah. Taehyung ingin melihat baby jack jack! Ugh.

Lampu ruang teater mati dan film akan segera dimulai. Taehyung menatap layar lebar dengan antusias tidak sabar bertemu baby jackjack. Jungkook masih sibuk minum soda dengan wajah kalem seperti tak minat. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara anak-anak memekik senang begitu iklan habis dan film mulai terputar. Seisi ruangan tertawa dan Jungkook lebih banyak tertawa karena melihat Taehyung tertawa. Dia senang bisa melihat Taehyung bahagia.

Taehyung mengusap sudut matanya yang berair karena banyak tertawa. Rasanya puas sekali bisa terbahak bebas. Dia bersandar dan mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Ia mulai menonton dengan tenang kemudian tegang karena tangan kanannya digenggam. Kepalanya menoleh dan ia bisa lihat Jimin tersenyum di sampingnya. Matanya melotot heran. Bagaimana, dan sejak kapan lelaki ini duduk di sisinya? Taehyung tidak habis pikir, apa orang ini benar-benar mengikutinya kemana pun? Taehyung ingin mengumpat tapi mulutnya disumpal dengan kentang goreng.

Dengan brengseknya, Jimin menyuruh Taehyung diam. Matanya mengerling genit dengan telunjuk menempel di bibirnya. Bodohnya, Taehyung menurut untuk diam dan rahasiakan keberadaan orang ini. Brengsek. Taehyung semakin tak mengerti kenapa dia begitu bodoh untuk terus biarkan Jimin mengganggu hidupnya yang damai. Sekarang, dia tak lagi fokus menikmati filmnya. Kepalanya penuh dengan Jimin yang mengelus punggung tangannya. Taehyung gemetaran ingin bicara tapi lidahnya kelu, terlalu takut dan tak berdaya. Dia bahkan tak mengerti kenapa.

Jungkook menoleh, "Kenapa, Tae?"

"T-Tak apa,"

"Kau sakit?" Jungkook menyentuh keningnya, "Tadi kau berisik dengan gelak tawa, sekarang diam berkeringat dingin. Apa kau tak enak badan? Kita bisa pulang sekarang, film bisa kita _streaming_ lain waktu."

Taehyung menggeleng lemah. "A-Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya," ia menggigit bibir ketika merasa tangan Jimin meremas pinggulnya. Rasanya geli tapi ia harus tahan. "Kurasa, aku memang harusnya pesan lemon tea. Perutku tak nyaman dengan soda hari ini,"

"Begitukah? Mau BAB?"

"G-Gak, aku oke." Taehyung mendesah tanpa suara. "Hanya terasa melilit sedikit. Sebentar lagi selesai kan. Tanggung deh. Habis ini aku ke toilet sebentar, jangan ikuti aku."

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan."

Ragu, tapi Jungkook mengangguk dan lanjut menonton film. Ia khawatir pada Taehyung tapi tak bisa berbuat banyak. Sahabatnya sangat keras kepala dan tak ada yang bisa membantahnya. Akhirnya ia harus mengalah ketimbang membuatnya menangis. Mungkin dia akan beli obat dan mampir makan sup rumput laut saat pulang nanti.

Sementara di bangkunya, Taehyung kehabisan akal. Jimin makin senang menyentuhnya dan seakan tak kenal ampun. Padahal ini tempat umum dan ada Jungkook di sisinya. Taehyung tak mengerti, apa Jimin sengaja? Karena Taehyung tak mungkin mendesah keras di sini. Suasananya tak mendukung. Ini film anak-anak, apa boleh dia mendesah?

Waktu dilalui begitu lama –bagi Taehyung. Sampai kemudian lampu teater menyala dan _credit scene_ berjalan. Barulah ia sadar kalau film selesai. Taehyung merasakan Jimin menarik seluruh sentuhan di tubuhnya dan ia baru tahu kalau lelaki itu memakai jaket berbeda dan masker. Pantas ia tak mengenalinya. Bukankah orang ini cukup bangsat? Kebetulan apanya?

"Ayo kuantar ke toilet,"

"A-Ah, iya."

Taehyung menahan Jungkook untuk ikut masuk, "Tunggu saja di luar. Aku akan sebentar."

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Iya. Kebelet pipis,"

"Oke deh. Aku tunggu di depan aja ya."

Taehyung mengangguk dan terbirit masuk bilik toilet. Tentu saja dia bukan kebelet pipis tapi kepalang bernafsu. Dia duduk di kloset dan mengatur napasnya. Sialan Jimin dan tangannya. Sekarang ia benar-benar tegang bahkan hanya karena disentuh pinggul dan perut buncitnya. Taehyung menangkup seluruh wajahnya. Merasa begitu bodoh karena selalu jatuh pada Jimin. selalu lemah dan payah untuk menepisnya. Padahal Taehyung sungguh membencinya, tapi kembali jatuh hanya karena disentuh.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"A-Ah, ya, maaf, sebentar lagi –"

"Ini aku."

Suara beratnya menggelitik. Taehyung seakan tak bisa bangun, tetapi terlalu kaku untuk jatuh. Jemarinya gemetaran hebat dan matanya berkilat separuh basah. Rasanya panas sekali mendengar napas dan suara Jimin. Dia mengenalnya begitu lama hingga tahu kalau nada dari ucapannya kalau lelaki itu juga sama. _Panas dan bernafsu._

Namun, kalau Taehyung buka pintu... apa yang akan terjadi?

"Cepat buka."

Kepala Taehyung pusing mendengar bisikan-bisikan Jimin. Ingin rasanya hilang ditelan bumi, atau paling tidak menghabisi Jimin. Tapi ia tahu itu hanya bayangan konyol. Maksudnya, kenapa Jimin harus terus mengejar dan mempermainkannya? Apa dia tidak punya waktu yang lebih berharga ketimbang main-main? Taehyung nyaris menangis karena tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Jimin memburu, "Cepat buka atau kudobrak."

"J-Jangan,"

"Tidak ada orang di sini jadi lebih baik kau buka pintu sialan ini."

Mungkin nafsu sudah kepalang membumbung hebat, hingga Taehyung bangkit dan membuka slot kunci dan tubuhnya terlempar ke dinding. Dihimpit nyaris tak bersisa ruang dan dicium habis-habisan. Sentuhan intimnya bukan main, Taehyung tahu Jimin pandai memuaskan nafsu. Dan ia begitu bodoh untuk selalu menyukai bibir Jimin yang membabat habis mulutnya. Isi kepalanya terlanjur kosong hanya untuk peduli kalau Jimin sudah mengunci pintu toiletnya.

Yang ia tahu kalau celananya sudah diturunkan dan ia sendiri kaget melihat penisnya basah dan tegak. Mungkin sudah _keluar_ sedikit. Dan Taehyung tak sempat berpikir kalau ia diarahkan untuk cepat menungging dan Jimin memuaskan lubangnya yang berkedut-kedut. Tanpa peduli (atau bahkan sadar,) Taehyung mendesah keras dan panjang. Wajahnya tak karuan dan merah. Meski hanya jari, tubuhnya tersentak-sentak. Mungkin karena ia refleks bergerak sendiri, mencari kepuasan untuk hasrat tubuhnya.

Jemarinya terkepal kuat ketika pandangannya putih dan ia _keluar_. Banyak sekali. Ia dengar Jimin terkekeh, manis dan tak terdengar galak atau jahat. Suaranya terdengar lembut. Mungkin Taehyung gila tapi ia menyukai sensasinya. Taehyung pasrah saja ketika tubuhnya dibalik dan diletakkan di pangkuan. Menerima ciuman yang basah dan intens, terlalu lemas dan tak bertenaga.

Hingga akhirnya ia jatuh dalam gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bangun?"

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya lambat. Kemudian bangkit dari rebahannya, dibantu Jungkook yang memapahnya telaten. Ia menerima air hangat darinya, lantas meneguknya cukup lambat. Dia tahu Jungkook memperhatikannya dalam diam. Taehyung menghela panjang, merasa kerongkongannya segar dan hangat. Rasanya begitu kering dan perih tetapi karena air ini, Taehyung merasa lebih baik. "Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan?"

Apa maksudnya itu... Taehyung melotot bingung. Tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan Jungkook. Dia tak merasa apa-apa, dan sahabatnya bilang dia pingsan. Ingatan Taehyung melanglang buana. Terakhir ia ingat kalau mereka berdua nonton film dan ada Jimin bersembunyi di sisinya. _Oh, sial._ Sekarang dia ingat kenapa bisa berakhir di sini. Tentu saja karena nafsu binatang yang datang saat itu hingga dia kembali menjadi jalang haus sentuhan. Kepalanya berdenyut ngilu mengingat itu, merasa begitu bodoh untuk kembali lemah dan hanya bisa menerima.

Dadanya sesak ketika ia mengingat tiap detil sesi intim mereka di toilet. Bagaimana Jimin memuaskannya dengan amat baik, dan bagaimana dia juga berubah binal untuk mendesah keras dan bergerak mencari kenikmatan. Taehyung merasa ingin mati saja sekarang. Tetapi hatinya menghangat ketika ia merasakan jemari hangat menyentuh pipinya dan diusap lembut.

Itu Jungkook yang menatapnya khawatir. "Kenapa nangis? Sakit kepala?"

Taehyung menggeleng lemah.

"Harusnya kamu bilang kalau sakit," Jungkook memeluk badan kawannya yang kurus itu. Hatinya ikut tercubit melihat Taehyung sedih dan menangis. Mungkin ia benar-benar pusing hingga tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kata-kata. Jungkook merasa kasihan dan ingin sekali menjadi dokter untuknya. "Aku kaget sekali melihat kau digendong orang yang menemukanmu pingsan di toilet, haaah, kau ini. Kapan sih berhenti buat aku khawatir?"

"Maaf," Taehyung memeluk Jungkook. Erat. "Maafkan aku."

Jungkook menghela, "Ya sudah. Sekarang cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Aku sudah masak sup rumput laut untukmu," ia menggendong tubuh kurus Taehyung ke kamar mandi. Tersenyum kecil dengan reaksinya yang bergelung seperti koala manja. "Aku akan bantu. Jangan protes atau menolak. Sudah cukup kau buat aku marah dengan kejadian semalam."

"Iya..."

"Panggil aku Dokter hari ini!"

Taehyung mengangguk lemah, "Iya, Pak Dokter."

* * *

Jimin memutar-mutar ponselnya. Bibirnya dikulum rapat-rapat dan ia hampir sakit kepala. Ada hal yang sangat mengganggunya belakangan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung. Lelaki yang kembali singgah di hidup dan hatinya. Lelaki yang pernah dia sakiti. Atau mungkin ia masih menyakitinya sampai sekarang. Jimin tahu dia brengsek. Kembali untuk meluruskan semuanya tetapi malah mengacau. Harusnya ia bisa tunjukkan kalau ingin berubah, tetapi Taehyung benar. Dia tak ubahnya seorang serigala yang haus dan bernafsu.

Datang dan hanya bisa melukai Taehyung.

Walau dia juga tahu Taehyung menyukai setiap sesi panasnya. Tapi setelah mereka selesai memuaskan, hatinya merasa ciut dan sakit. Mata sendu Taehyung menyadarkannya dari nafsu binatang untuk mengawininya habis-habisan. Setelah sekian lama, mereka memang _making out_ tapi Jimin belum memasukinya –kecuali jemarinya. Itu saja cukup buat Taehyung klimaks dan keenakan. Berakhir Jimin harus _keluar_ dengan usahanya sendiri. Karena yang pertama, Taehyung pergi dari mobilnya. Dan yang kedua, Taehyung pingsan.

Bukan soal Jimin kesal tidak bisa mengawininya. Tapi soal ia merasa konyol dan jahat sudah membuka luka lamanya. Taehyung mungkin hanya diam tetapi Jimin tahu dia menyimpan benci dan dendam di hatinya. Kalau begini, kapan Jimin punya waktu untuk bersikap lebih normal padanya dan memulai segalanya dari awal?

"Arrrgh, sial. Aku ini iblis atau apa?!"

"Mungkin iblis."

"...Jungkook?" matanya memindai lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu. Dia duduk di hadapan Jimin sambil meminum jus mangga. Memandang tajam pada Jimin seolah bisa saja membunuhnya tiap waktu. Jimin menghembuskan napasnya gugup. "Apa?"

Jungkook berdecih, "Begitu bicaramu padaku?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku tahu kok itu kau."

"Ha?"

"Jaket _supreme_ merah marun dan masker," dia membalas dengan santai. Tapi Jimin bisa mendengar nada meremehkan dari suaranya yang berat. "Penyamaran tidak mempan di mataku. Kau sangat payah. Aku juga tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Mungkin kau licik, tapi tak cukup pandai untuk menutupinya. Atau itu aku yang terlalu jeli,"

Tangan Jimin mengepal kuat. "Kau –"

"Tapi aku tak bisa selamanya menutupi itu dari Taehyung. Berpura-pura polos dan tak tahu apa-apa padahal aku bisa menyimpulkan semuanya dari sekali lihat. Aku ingin sekali mencongkel matamu dan mematahkan tulang-tulangmu. Rasanya,,,, geram! Kenapa kau tak mengerti kalau Taehyung sama sekali tak ingin kau ada! Dia benci padamu!"

"Aku ingin dia kembali."

" _Fuck off!"_ Jungkook menggebrak meja. Menuding Jimin dengan telunjuknya. "Kau gila! Apa kau pikir menyentuhnya seperti itu bisa meluluhkan hatinya yang mati? Kau betul-betul gila. Bisa tidak kau pakai cara yang lebih normal seperti membantunya atau mengobrol biasa? Apa kau harus menggaulinya begitu? Lalu kau pikir dia akan jatuh cinta dan memilihmu lagi? Kau bodoh. Idiot. Tak berotak dan tak punya hati. Kau pikir Taehyung barang? Atau binatang?"

Jimin menggeritkan gigi, "Tentu tidak."

"Maka jauhi dia! sebelum kau semakin menyakitinya, lebih baik kau pergi dan buat kisah normal tanpa ada Taehyung di dalamnya. Ada begitu banyak wanita dan pria jalang yang bisa memuaskanmu, berhenti menggunakan kelemahan Taehyung untuk nafsumu. Keparat, kalau aku tidak ingat Taehyung mungkin aku bisa menggorok lehermu sekarang."

Lelaki itu bangkit dengan kesal, gerit kursi memekakan telinga. Jimin meraih lengannya dan menatap penuh penasaran, "Kenapa aku tak melihatnya... Taehyung?"

"Pikir saja karena siapa!"

"Dia sakit?"

Jungkook menepis tangan Jimin, "Kalau kau sedikiiit saja punya hati nurani dan otak untuk berpikir, mungkin Taehyung tidak akan berakhir membencimu. Aku tak tahu kebejatan macam apa yang kau lakukan padanya dahulu tapi orang berhati lembut seperti Taehyung tak mungkin menaruh benci pada orang begitu mudah." Ia mendesis, "Jika sudah iya, itu artinya kau betul-betul manusia tak bermoral rendahan."

Kalimat tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Jimin.

* * *

Taehyung berjalan gontai menuju pintu. Meski sudah merasa lebih baik karena Jungkook merawatnya dengan telaten, ia masih lemas dan pusing. Rasanya masih sakit sekali. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini ia sering telat makan dan tak peduli soal sayur atau buah. Sebagian besar karena terkaman Jimin malam itu. Hebat sekali dia sampai membuatnya tumbang. Sialan.

Entah siapa yang datang berkunjung. Jungkook tak mengirimkan pesan apa pun, jadi mungkin itu hanya orang nyasar atau apa lah. Taehyung merapikan rambutnya dengan jari dan mengusap mukanya agar sedikit tampak lebih baik. Kemudian membuka pintu kamar kosnya dan melotot bingung (sekaligus terpana) karena ada sebuket bunga Smeraldo berwarna biru dan merah muda yang cantik dan harum.

Seolah gerakan slow motion, kepala Jimin menyembul dibalik buket bunganya. Tersenyum merekah hingga matanya sipit. Taehyung berpikir dia gila, karena ia betul-betul menyukai wajah rupawan lelaki berkulit coklat ini. Rambutnya mencuat-cuat karena dimainkan angin tetapi tak mengubah keindahan dirinya. Jimin sangat manis berdiri menyodorkan sebuket bunga padanya. Ia tersenyum lebih lebar, "Selamat malam. Diambil dulu bunganya,"

Jemari kurus Taehyung meraih pemberian itu.

"Cantik..." suara Taehyung lirih, separuh berbisik.

"Kamu lebih cantik,"

Wajah Taehyung bersemu tipis. Paling tidak bisa kalau digombali. Dia mungkin benci pada Jimin tapi ia objektif untuk setiap usaha. Perlakuan manis seperti ini, tetap berhasil meluluhkan hatinya yang sudah beku –sedikit. Taehyung menunduk, "Ada perlu apa?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang ingin berubah." Jimin menelan ludahnya gugup. "Tapi yang ada, aku selalu melukaimu lagi dan lagi. Cara rendahan itu, membuatku tampak bagai bajingan. Aku tahu itu salah dan mungkin tak layak dimaafkan. Tapi aku ingin mengatakannya padamu. Paling tidak aku bisa mengurangi satu beban pikiranku karena terbayang wajah sedihmu."

Taehyung diam saja dan mendengarkan.

Jimin menghela, "Maafkan aku dan iblis ini. kau pasti sangat tertekan, terlebih kau belum sepenuhnya memaafkan apa yang sudah terjadi." Ia meraih satu tangan Taehyung, "Tapi aku serius ingin memilikimu lagi. Membangun hubungan itu lagi. Bersamamu. Walau aku tahu itu satu kemustahilan yang tak berdasar. Aku ingin mencoba walau tahu hasilnya gagal,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku menyesalinya."

Taehyung menelan ludahnya, "Aku pernah bilang kalau aku tak ingin menjalin hubungan atas dasar rasa bersalah. Itu hanya perasaan sesaat karena pernah menyakiti aku. Barangkali itu salah. kau salah mengartikannya. Pikirkan lebih matang." Ia menatap Jimin. "Jika maaf bisa meluruskan semuanya, baiklah, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Bukan itu intinya."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maumu, Jimin."

"Aku pria dewasa yang sudah mengerti apa itu rasa suka, cinta, penyesalan, atau sekadar main-main. Aku bukan menyesal kemudian mencintaimu. Aku menyesal telah melukai orang yang kucintai betul-betul. Mungkin dulu aku terlihat cuek dan... yeah, bodoh. Sekarang setelah aku berpikir, aku sadar kalau aku sangat salah sudah menyakitimu. Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu."

Taehyung tergugu, "Kamu bilang tidak sedikit pun menyukaiku."

"Itu..."

"Apa? bohong? Tak masuk akal."

Jimin menggeleng, jemarinya meremas tangan Taehyung lembut. Rautnya berubah tegas dan sedih. Entah bagaimana menggambarkannya, tetapi ia ingin menyadarkan Taehyung dari pikiran konyol dan bayangan anehnya. "Saat itu aku cemburu,"

"Omong kosong apa, sih?"

"Kita tidak sedang dalam masa kamu bisa percaya aku," Jimin membawa jemari Taehyung untuk dicium lambat. Matanya teduh dan tersenyum tenang. "Maka dari itu, aku ingin minta ijin padamu. Untuk membuka pintu itu lagi, supaya aku bisa masuk dan tunjukkan aku berubah dan benar-benar mencintai kamu. Aku tak bisa janjikan apa pun, tapi aku ingin mencoba menjadi lebih baik untukmu."

Taehyung merona lagi. "Kau sangat bebal."

"Yeah." Jimin mengusak rambut Taehyung, _"Just for you."_

Katakan Taehyung gila (lagi, untuk kesekian kali) tapi ia kembali jatuh untuk Jimin dan berusaha membuka hati dan kesempatan untuk orang brengsek ini.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sedang apa?"

Taehyung mendongak, dapati Jimin bergerak duduk di hadapannya. Saat ini sedang di kantin dan pesanan katsu don miliknya belum sampai. Taehyung menunduk lagi, berusaha tak lama-lama menatap mata tajam Jimin atau ia bisa jatuh lebih dalam. "Kerjakan tugas."

"Itu apa?"

"Sketsa,"

"Bagus."

Pujian itu tak digubrisnya. Taehyung mengenyahkan suara dan eksistensi Jimin di kepalanya dan fokus menggambar desain untuk tugas dari kelas seni murni. Dia terpikir untuk membuat miniatur kota fantasi. Dengan langit violet, awan pastel, dan warna-warna kontras lainnya. Jika sedang serius, wajahnya akan mengerut. Dan itu tampak lucu di mata Jimin. Ia menopang dagu untuk puas pandangi muka lelaki cantik di hadapannya. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Bahkan Taehyung sama sekali tak terganggu, ketika pesanan katsudonnya datang. Jimin yang membalas omongan pelayan dan kembali tatapi wajah manis Taehyung. ia kemudian mengambil sesendok dan ditiup pelan. "Aku suapi, ya."

"Gak usah."

"Keburu dingin, nanti gak enak." Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Lagi sibuk juga, kan? Gak apa. Lanjutkan aja nugasnya, aku bantu suapi makan supaya perutmu keisi. Masih panas kan enak... Aku akan diam saja, janji."

Mata bulat Taehyung mengerling, "Itu... tak apa?"

"Iya." Jimin menyodorkan sesendok katsu don. "Ayo, _ah_."

" _Aaaaa_ ," Taehyung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Melahap makanannya semangat. Pipinya penuh dengan makanan. Dia tampak seperti marmut mengunyah kacang. Lucu dan menggemaskan. Diam-diam memotret Taehyung yang super fokus dengan sketsa namun sibuk mengunyah makan siang.

Jimin menggigit pipi dalamnya. Betul-betul gemas dengan tingkah dan pesona Taehyung. Rasanya sakit dada tiap lihat manisnya lelaki ini. Apalagi karena Taehyung mulai membuka hati untuk menerima keberadaannya lagi. Meski sulit, dan Jimin tahu Taehyung mustahil mencintainya lagi, ia akan tetap mencoba. Berharap pada suatu kemustahilan, terdengar menarik.

Suara lucu Taehyung menyadarkannya, "Mana makananku?"

"E-Eh, iya, maaf." Jimin menyendok lagi. "Ini. _Aaaa_ ,"

* * *

 _ **Epiphany**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **[Dan aku baru sadar bahwa aku pernah menyia-nyiakanmu]**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin.**_

* * *

"Taehyungie,"

"Oh? Jungkook-ah," ia tersenyum kecil. Menggeser duduknya biarkan ruang untuk Jungkook. Ucapkan terima kasih karena diberikan susu stroberi dingin. Tahu saja kalau haus, padahal bilang pun tidak. Taehyung langsung tusukkan sedotan dan menyedotnya. Matanya masih sibuk membaca novel Narnia kesukaannya.

Pipinya dicolek, "Hei."

"Hmmm?" dia tak menoleh.

"Lihat orangnya."

"Apaaaa," Taehyung hanya mengarahkan wajahnya tapi mata masih fokus ke buku. Menatap untaian kata fantasi menegangkan. Membuat Jungkook kesal tapi gemas dengan sikapnya. Kalau dia tak punya wajah lucu begini, mungkin sudah ia jitak karena jengkel. Jungkook iseng menutup bukunya dan sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Taehyung merengut, "Apaaaaaa?!"

Jungkook nyengir, "Mau ngobrol tahu."

"Aku dengar kok."

"Kulihat kamu dekat lagi dengan Jimin?"

Mata bulat Taehyung membola selama tiga detik. Dia memang sedikit membuka hatinya lagi tapi belum katakan apa pun pada sahabatnya. Karena memang, untuk apa? dia takut Jungkook marah dan menonjok Jimin. Pusing juga, kenapa di saat seperti ini dia malah kepikiran untuk melindungi Jimin? Taehyung menghela berat, "Iya."

"Katanya mau _move on_."

"Aku tak punya perasaan untuknya,"

"Dengar," Jungkook meraih jemari Taehyung yang kurus. "Tidak ada mantan pacar yang saling berteman. Hubungan seperti itu tidak sehat. Apalagi kamu disakiti, kenapa masih sudi beri dia kesempatan? Tidak takut dia kembali lukai kamu? Taehyung, kalau kau serius... jangan dekati dia lagi. Jimin punya mulut berbisa, jangan jatuh padanya lagi."

Taehyung tersenyum, "Aku tahu. Tapi dia tidak semudah itu untuk berhenti. Aku sudah maafkan dia, dan ini yang terjadi. Akhirnya, sama saja. Peduli atau tidak, dia akan tetap datang seperti serangga. Ganggu, kan?" ia terkekeh dengan reaksi Jungkook. Anak laki-laki yang menggangguk kecil dengan binar mata lucu. "Percayalah. Aku tahu yang kulakukan. Walau dia menyebalkan, tapi dia juga... baik. Ya, dia memang pernah sakiti aku tapi tidak menutup fakta kalau dia memang baik padaku."

"Kau masih cinta dia, ya?"

"Sembarangan!"

"Kalau gitu jangan lakukan."

"Tak apa, Kookie. Tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi."

 _This pure rascal..._ Jungkook ingin sekali meremas Taehyung sampai jadi remuk. Gemas! Kenapa dia begitu polos dan naif? Apa dia lupa kalau sudah dimainkan Jimin begitu bejat? Baik apanya yang melecehkannya? Sial. Kim Taehyung ini mungkin punya hati paling dalam dan luas diantara milyaran manusia di bumi. Sampai-sampai manusia bejat seperti Jimin pun dikatai baik. Mungkin Taehyung gila.

Apa, sih, yang dilihatnya dari Jimin?

Jemari kurus Taehyung memainkan rambut Jungkook, "Jangan khawatir." Ia tersenyum. "Aku bisa jaga diri kok. Aku tidak bisa kendalikan perasaan, tapi aku sudah komitmen untuk tidak mencintai orang yang sama dari masa laluku. Kalau pun iya, aku tak akan memilih dia. Terlepas dari usahanya ingin aku kembali –aku tak akan mau."

"Taehyung, aku ingin tahu."

"Apa?"

"Alasannya... kenapa?"

Matanya berpendar sendu, "Kalau pun aku kembali jatuh, aku tak akan pilih dia. Tak akan ambil dia lagi. Tak akan jadikan dia pacarku lagi. Karena, dia pun salah mengartikan perasaannya. Anggap saja ini hanya permainan, dan aku hanya ikuti alurnya."

"Kamu bisa saja sakit lagi. Jangan main-main dengan perasaanmu sendiri,"

"Tak apa. Aku tahu yang kulakukan, Jungkook."

"Janji harus datang padaku," Jungkook mencubit pipi Taehyung. "Kalau kau sedih, marah, atau kecewa padanya. Karena dia. Kau harus datang dan lampiaskan semuanya padaku. Apa pun itu, katakan padaku. Aku berhak tahu, aku ingin bantu kamu. Taehyung, jangan suka pendam semuanya sendiri. Kalau sudah meledak, aku tak bisa bantu apa-apa. Kau sudah berubah jadi puing jika itu terjadi. Dan pada saat itu, aku akan merasa sedih sekali."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Iya. Janji."

"Aku tak akan pacaran dulu."

"Loh?"

"Sampai urusanmu dan Jimin selesai, aku akan jadi jomblo tempatmu pulang. Siap peluk dan jadi sandaran saat lelah dan sedih. Atau sekadar teman curhat. Aku akan jadi orang yang 24 jam ada untukmu. Jadi kalau suatu waktu kau menelponku, tak akan ada yang marah karena waktuku dibagi olehmu." Ia terkikik, "Lagipula punya pacar itu ribet. Kalau kamu mau, ya gak apa."

Taehyung ikut tertawa, "Idih!"

* * *

Padahal minggu ini dia ingin jadi pemalas.

Bangun siang, makan, main game, nonton tivi, lalu tidur lagi sampai jam makan malam. Tapi, sialnya sejak jam 4 subuh Taehyung terbangun dan tak bisa kembali tidur. Matanya terbuka lebar dan wajahnya segar. Bahkan langit masih sangat gelap dan ia kehilangan kantuknya.

Ketimbang berguling-guling, akhirnya dia membereskan kamar kosnya. Rapihkan kasur dan ganti sprei, sedot debu, sikat kamar mandi, sapu dan pel, mengganti galon yang sudah dua minggu kosong belum diisi, dan mencuci pakaian. Setelah dikerjakan, dia baru sadar kalau punya begitu banyak pekerjaan rumah. Ah, melelahkan...

Akhirnya Taehyung baru bisa rebahan sekitar jam setengah satu. Baru selesai menjemur pakaian, dan ia bahkan hanya cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Belum mandi, padahal kemarin rencananya mau keramas dan mandi pakai sabun mahal. Kalau sudah capek begini, dia malas. Hanya selonjor di depan tivi sambil nyalakan kipas angin yang rongsok. Berbunyi memekakan.

Ia mengelus perutnya, "Lapar..."

Dia hanya masukkan air dan satu rice bar sebagai sarapan. Sekarang sudah siang dan dia sangat lapar setelah bekerja begitu keras. Taehyung terlalu lelah untuk bangkit dari rebahannya, mau masak tapi hanya ada mie. Ingin pergi keluar, tapi matahari sedang begitu terik. Ah, harusnya tadi dia beli makanan dulu baru bekerja. Menyesal.

 _Dok dok!_

Sontak ia bangkit. Terkejut dan bingung, kira-kira siapa yang datang berkunjung? Dia tak ingat kalau pesan makanan delivery, jadi siapa? Teman-teman kos pasti langsung dobrak dan buat rusuh. Apalagi Jungkook. Dia bukan tipikal manusia yang punya sopan santun kalau dengan Taehyung. maka dengan berat hati, langkah terseok, dan rambut berantakan mencuat-cuat dia berjalan membuka pintu kosnya yang digedor kencang.

Kepalanya mencuat, "Ya?"

"Oh, baru bangun?"

Matanya terbelalak. Spontan berdiri tegak. "Jimin?"

"Selamat, uh, siang?" Jimin tersenyum lembut. Tangannya gatal ingin merapikan rambut lelaki manis itu. Berantakan dan berdiri-diri seperti dicetak angin. Matanya sayu meski membola lucu dan badannya masih bau sprei. Ada sedikit aroma liur, Jimin tertawa kecil karena itu. Tapi baginya Taehyung tetap manis. "Ayo bangun."

"Sudah dari jam 4 subuh, tahu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Hanya terbangun, dan, yeah..."

"Baiklah," Jimin menunjukkan tentengan plastik yang dibawanya. "Sampai kapan aku harus berdiri di sini? Tega biarkan aku capek?"

Mata bulatnya mengerjap, "Kau datang berkunjung?"

"Aku tidak ingin hanya ucapkan hai kemudian pulang."

"T-Tapi, kamarku berantakan..."

"Kita bisa bersihkan bersama."

"Kamu 'kan tamunya,"

Jimin mendengus geli. Walau kesal, dia sebetulnya gemas dengan tingkah dan pola pikir Taehyung. Sangat polos dan bodoh. Sebetulnya dia tahu kalau kamarnya pasti rapi dan bersih. Taehyung tak pernah tahan dengan sesuatu yang berantakan. Itu hanya alasan saja, dan Jimin tak akan menyerah pada hal-hal seperti itu. Ingat, Jimin mengenal Taehyung begitu lama dan dalam.

Dibohongi tak akan mempan.

"Jadi aku tak boleh masuk? Padahal perjalanan cukup jauh,"

Kalau begitu, Jimin akan kerjai balik.

Lihatlah wajah lugu itu. Terkejut dan meremat kenop pintu kamarnya. Mata mengerling gelisah dan menggumam entah apa. Mungkin merutuk karena salah bicara. Itu terlihat sangat lucu, dan sepertinya kejahilan Jimin berhasil mengelabui si bodoh yang manis ini. jimin tertawa di dalam hati, masih pasang wajah sedih dan merengut.

Dia sudah melangkah untuk pergi, namun lengannya tertahan.

Taehyung menunduk, sembunyikan pipi merahnya. "B-Boleh. Kasihan, sudah jauh-jauh kemari. Tapi, m-maaf kalau sedang berantakan. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan rumah yang terbengkalai karena sibuk dengan tugasku."

Ia membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Menyingkir ketika Jimin melangkah masuk. Masih menunduk, dan ia menutup kamarnya. Ia melirik Jimin ragu-ragu. Hari ini dia terlihat begitu tampan dengan dandanan sederhana. Dia hanya kenakan kaus polosan dan jaket bomber, celana jins ketat, dan sepatu converse. Ditambah topi bisbol kesukaannya –itu sejak jaman SMP. Taehyung bahkan masih mengenalinya, hanya ada sedikit kusam warnanya dimakan waktu.

Keduanya jalan ke ruang tengah. Jimin duduk di depan tivi sedangkan Taehyung berjalan ke dapur. Akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk diminum. Dalam hati lega karena sudah membeli air galon. Karena dia tak punya air minum lagi.

"Mau teh?"

"Boleh."

"Ditambah madu?"

Jimin tersenyum manis, "Kamu masih tahu kesukaanku."

Pipinya memerah. Jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali karena itu. Dia tak sadar ketika menawarkan minum dan seperti ditampar dengan ucapan Jimin. Sekarang baru sadar kalau sekeras apa pun ia mencoba, berapa kali pun ia bilang benci, nyatanya dia tetap Kim Taehyung yang sama. Mengerti siapa Jimin; apa yang disukainya, dibencinya, kelemahan dan kekuatannya. Dan ia tak tahu apakah itu bisa dibanggakan atau tidak.

 _Kenapa melupakan Jimin sangat sulit, Tuhan..._

Sekitar 3 menit, Taehyung membawa teh madu dan sekotak kukis keju untuk Jimin. dia bahkan baru ingat masih menyimpan jajanan. Ia duduk bersila di hadapan Jimin dan menautkan jemarinya dengan gugup. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, atau katakan apa. Bingung dan canggung. Atau mungkin hanya Taehyung yang merasa, karena Jimin begitu tenang di depannya.

Jimin minum tehnya, "Kau semakin pandai menyeduh teh."

"Hanya kasih air panas dan gula. Tak ada yang spesial."

"Tapi rasanya beda," ia minum cepat hingga kandas. "Enak sekali."

"Hei, apa tenggorokanmu tidak perih langsung minum begitu? Masih panas."

"Soalnya enak sekali."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Ini ada kukis keju. Kalau mau minum, ambil dari dispenser saja." Ia bangkit dari duduknya setelah jelaskan itu. Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Jimin, "Apa?"

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku harus mandi."

"Katanya bangun dari jam 4?"

" _Yeah_." Taehyung mengendikkan bahu, "Tadi aku hanya cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Langsung beres-beres dan belum mandi. Sekarang badanku lengket, jadi aku akan mandi. Kau nyamankan saja dirimu. Tapi, maaf tempat ini sempit dan bau."

Jimin ikut bangkit, "Aku bantu."

"Ha? Maksudnya?"

"Aku bantu kamu mandi."

"Heeeee?!"

* * *

 _bersambung_


End file.
